Audie
by ElaineUtsuho
Summary: When an Audino is found distressed in a rainy night and receive shelter from a young man a beautiful friendship starts to grow,however their fate holds too many hardships to endure. A group of people and pokemon united by many tragic circunstances have their destinies set in motion,starting at that very rainy night. (Audino M x Human M)
1. Rainy

**Author notes:This is my first time writting a fanfic in english,I am confident I didn't commit too many grammar mistakes,feel free to pm me on anyth****ing that needs correction,even though I revised it a couple times I may have let something slip,so I will be checking every now and then.**

**I'm open to any comment negative or positive,also I would love to chat and get new ideas if you guys message me .**

**Warning,if you're not 18 or above leave,this fic contains lemon,yaoi****.**

**Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak and this work isn't in any way profiting from the franchise.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Rainy**

* * *

I yawned and looked through the glass door,it was almost seven pm and I think it wouldn't do any harm if I closed the store a bit earlier.

The day was weak in the matter of sales,it was usually like that on rainy days.

"Sigh...What a great start to a saturday night,I wish I had something better to do but I will probably spend the night watching some dumb horror movie and eating popcorn...Damn...I miss my family."I thought to myself while closing the store before getting my umbrella.

I used to have a very livelly family,they are all far away now,my father was a professor and travelled all the time,but would come home from time to time to visit,that untill mom couldn't take his life style and asked for the divorce.

Dad found love again and married a woman he met in Hoenn,she was in the same professional area as him and travelled along doing research on pokemon evolution and regional forms.

Mom met a rich guy and despite my love for her I must admit she changed a lot,her life became fancy parties and cruises,ironic since she divorced dad cuz he travelled too much.

My sister became a pokemon trainer,she phones me sometimes,she is pretty talented already getting six badges in our region,but just like mom and dad she was destined to live like a nomad.

As for me,I opened up this shop,I sell herbal medicine here,to heal pokemon and humans.

I stayed in our town though,I aways liked the peace and quietude of this place.

I earned enough to live a simple lifestyle,but was contepted with it.

Aside from feeling a bit lonelly everything was ok.

"Shit...What a strong rain,this umbrella might not even help." I thought before closing the door of the shop,my home was about just one kilometer and half away from the shop so I didn't mind walking,I would just get the wet cloths off and take a relaxing bath as I got home.

As I walked I could hear some sounds coming from a dark corner,there was a pokemon there,trying to hide from the rain,it seemed distressed and tired,shaking from the cold weather.

I got close to the poor thing.

"Hey,what are you doing in this place with a harsh weather like this?Are you lost?"

I knew the pokemon couldn't reply back but something in me told me to try to confort it.

On my mind the terrible realization this was an abandoned pokemon.

It could be a wild one that got lost too,but that was very unlikelly since we don't have audinos in this region,which could only mean someone brought it here to dump him in this countryside town and leave.

"I can help you if you let me little guy,wanna come home with me?You can dry and have a meal there,what'chu think?"

The pokemon nodded and followed me,I gave it my umbrella,not caring about getting soaked by the rain.

I didn't expected it to trust me and followed me if it was any other pokemon species,but I knew audinos were capable of seeing through feelings,I heard this once from my dad,he aways told us some random pokemon facts when he was with us as kids.

As we got home I told it to wait,I was gonna change clothes and dry,and gave it a towell to dry itself,I gave it a blanket to wrap itself up and protect from the cold,and went to the kitchen to prepare something for it to eat.

Instant ramen,that wasn't much but was the quickest thing I could think of,I served the pokemon a bowl of it,and had one to myself.

"Damn,that could be dangerous you know?You could've died from hypothermia there,do you have a trainer little guy?"

"Audi..."The pokemon replied nodding.

"Humm,we can try looking for your trainer tomorrow,now we should make sure your fur is very well dried and you also going to need some rest."

I gave it the hair drier I aways use,having long hair myself it's a must have tool to have at home.

"There you go,you look better already!I will get some blankets for you,you can sleep on the couch,I will go sleep too,knock on my door if you need anything."

The audino collapsed on the sofa,falling asleep almost imediatly,I covered it with the blankets and went to sleep,I wasn't in the mood of watching movies anymore,I needed some rest too.


	2. An unusual ability

**Chapter 2**

**An Unusual ability**

* * *

After waking up and brushing my teeth I went to check if the audino I found last night was still asleep,and there it was,sleeping peacefully.

I decided not to bother it and went to prepare breakfast,I'll wake it up and call it to eat when I am done.

While I was putting some cereal and milk at a bowl it surprised me by walking into the kitchen.

At least I didn't have to wake it up.

"There you are,come on,lets eat so we can go to the town search for your trainer,we could ask the police just in case."

"I don't want it..."

Humm?For a moment I thought I was crazy and heard it say something,well,when audinos talk they sound like "I dunno" but that was clearly "I don't want it!"

"Eh?Come again?Did you just said you don't want it?"I asked perplexed,thinking it was just my imagination.

"Yes,I said I don't want to go to the town to look for my trainer,he done so many mean things to me..."The audino replied.

"Whaaaa?What the actual fuck?You can speak the human language?I never seen a pokemon that could do that!"

"Don't be scared,please...I can explain."

"Well...Go ahead...I an intrigued now."

"I learned to talk like a human,I learned how to read too,it took a lot of effort learning,I did it because I wanted to comunicate better with my trainer,I hoped if he knew what I had to say he would change..."

"Damn,that's really impressive,you're really smart and determined,yet you said your trainer did terrible things to you,what would that be?"

"He aways told me I was useless,he wanted to win the pokemon league but my fighting skills were not enough,he pushed me so hard,I learned to talk because I hoped if I could tell him I reached my limit and there were other ways I could try helping him he would accept me,but it seemed he had other plans."

"Oh,other plans uh?What would those other plans be?"

"After he saw me talk he almost instantly phoned someone,I could hear the whole conversation,he wanted to sell me to some kind of organization,they said they would improve my genetics,make me obbey every command without questioning and that they would inject something in me that would make me stronger and faster,at that moment I realized he would never really love me,he wanted to sell me to someone who would strip me of my personality,in that moment I decided to run away,I got lost for a few days,I ended up where you found me."

"Shit...That's terrible!How could he do something like this to you?"I slammed my fists on the table in anger.

"That's why I must not go back to town,he might still be searching for me,if he gets me he will sell me to those bad people."

"No worries little guy,I will let you stay here and protect you,by the way,do you have a name?"

"My name is Audie"The audino replied.

"Nice to meet you Audie,I am Hikaru,but you can call me Hika."

"So you're my trainer now Hika?"Audie asked.

"No,I am not,I have a belief no living being can own another,but if you want we can be friends instead,what you say?"

"Thanks friend...Ahhh...I...I...waaaaaa,audi,audi..."Audie replied sobbing."

"Shhh,don't need to cry anymore,I am here for you ok?"

"Ok..."

"That's an unusual ability you get,being able to talk to me,I am glad for it though,I was a really lonelly person,it's good to have someone to talk to."

"It's good talking to someone who isn't mad at me."Audie replied.

"I will be mad if you reffuse eating the breakfast,you need all energy you can get after being in the wild for such a long time lost."

"No need to ask,I am starving!"

"Here you go,that's the attitude."I said smiling,so happy I helped that pokemon to get a new start in life.


	3. Tranquility

**Chapter 3**

**Tranquility**

* * *

Audie was quite the smart guy,he learned a lot about how to make medicine and it was really good to have him help me with all the store stuff.

I also learned he was a male audino,I wasn't sure because audinos don't have any noticeable gender differences on looks like some other species of pokemon,but he told me that.

Whenever someone asked where did that audino came from I would tell them that my dad sent me as a birthday present,I didn't wanted him to live locked in my house so I instructed him to never talk human language in public,that would have to remain a secret for undetermined amount of time.

At home he was quite talkative though.

He took a liking to video games and I bought some few multiplayer titles so we could play together.

A whole month passed,I felt really safe the guy wouldn't come back searching for him since he could have been charged by abuse too.

My sister called me and I told her I finally got a pokemon to keep me company,I decided to keep secret from her the fact that Audie could talk though,still she was happy for me,and said joking that i should leave the store and become a trainer like her because that was where money was at.

I made a couple changes in my house,I made a room for Audie with his own bed,got a tv in there too.

Audie was so happy,I could never imagine he was the same sad and frail pokemon I met at that rainy night.

Talking about rain that also wasn't a problem for a while,there was a bit of drizzle here and there,but that didn't stopped people coming to my store to buy herbal medicine.

People loved the fact they could get efficient medicine for low prices,sure some were a tad bit bitter but it was worth.

A herbal solution that provided the same effect as a traditional full heal medicine costed almost half the price at my store.

Sometimes there was even damand for us to open the store on sundays.

That particular day though the strong rain returned.

It was ok though,I had enough money saved for emergencies and it wouldn't hurt to take a day to rest.

At that night though I heard knocking on my bedroom door.

Audie looked distressed as I opened the door for him.

"What's the matter Audie?"

"I can't sleep...This storm,it brings back some bad memories..."

"Aww,want me to make you some chamomile tea to calm down?"

"No,like...If you let me sleep here with you,I would feel a lot safer..."

"Well,I think the bed might be too small for both of us,if you don't think it will make you feel unconfortable it's fine by me."

"I'm never unconfortable with you Hika."

Audie layed down by my side,his little arms trying to hug me the best he could,his fur was so soft,I hugged and cuddle him to sleep.

I watched as his big blue eyes closed and he could finally have a good night of sleep.

I thought at that moment he was a blessing from the very heavens,l wasn't alone anymore.

I had Audie,and he have me now too.

I closed my eyes and let the sounds of rain take me away into the dream land.


	4. Awkward accident

**Chapter 4**

**A****wkward accident**

* * *

The next day we decided to eat something different after done with work.

"So,I was thinking...We should get something tasty to eat,like a pizza and spend the night watching some flicks,what you think Audie?"

"Can the pizza be that one with pinap berry?I love that pizza!"

"Ugh...How can you like pinap berry pizza Audie?Well,we're getting more than one anyways so you can have your pinap pizza and I will go with regular cheese and tamato berry."

"Deal!Can't wait for tonight."

Me and Audie worked hard at the store that day,usually on saturdays we would get something nice to eat and spend time up till late because we could sleep more on sundays.

When the night came we ordered the pizzas and spent some quality time watching movies.

When midnight came there was nothing else to watch so Audie put on regular tv and started to surf through the channels.

At that moment something really awkward happened.

As Audie changed channels he landed on a porn movie.

It's rare to have porn on regular tv,but I forgot I have changed to cable a while ago and forgot to lock the adult channels.

Well,Audie was a full grown pokemon,but still I would like to avoid embarassment if possible,but it was too late.

"Wow!What's this?I never seen anything like that on tv before!"

"Er...Audie...Change the channel please?This is so embarassing..."

"Ohh...But I want to see what this is,I'm so curious,what are they doing?"

"They're breeding Audie...Well,thats how humans breed."

"Curious,why that person is sucking the other person there?Do humans get pregnant by mouth?Which means you lay eggs by mouth too?"

"Ahh...Err...Humans don't lay eggs Audie,and don't get pregnant by mouth,that's hard to explain..."

"Please?I am a very curious pokemon,Tell me why that human gets their part sucked..."

"Because it feels good Audie...That person wants to make the other feel good...There I told you,I will go sleep now,you should go too."

"I will just watch it a bit longer ok?"

"Just don't go sleep too late,you would get tired tomorrow."

I went to sleep,a bit embarassed but when I thought about it Audie wasn't watching that for kinky reasons,it was out of curiosity,it's like a documentary for him or something.

Let him be,I thought,and went to sleep.


	5. I just want to thank you

**Chapter 5**

**I j****ust want to thank you**

* * *

I noticed that morning that Audie slept more than usual,have he spent the whole night watching porn?

Oh well,he was an adult,nothing I can do about it.

I think it was the smell of pancakes that woke him up,he aways loved when I made that for breakfast,he came into the kitchen and greeted me.

"Good morning Hika!"

"Morning Audie,well,not so much morning because it's almost noon,you slept a lot."

"Yeah,I stayed up watching those movies,really,really interesting stuff."

"How is human breeding interesting for a pokemon uh?"

"Well,it was interesting to see how many different things humans do,and even more interesting how good humans feel when doing it,I even saw one where males do that with males and females with females,makes no sense since they can't reproduce right?"

Oh my god...Audie even watched some gay porn...Damn I should've really locked those adult channels,but now was a bit too late for that I thought.

"Yeah,humans can't reproduce with same gender,but feels good anyways,humans do that sometimes just to feel good and nothing else."

"You feel good doing that too Hika?Because I never seen any human interacting with you in that way."

"Well...I had someone long ago,nowdays is quite difficult to have a relationship being so worried about the store and all."

"Oh...I'm sad!It seemed very fun in the movies,I wish you could get to feel good like that."

"Au...Audie...Err...Don't worry friend I'm good!"

For a moment Audie appeared to be lost in thoughts.

"I had a weird thought while watching those movies though."

"What weird thought Audie?"I asked curious.

"Does it need to be another human to make it feel good?"

"Humm?What do you mean Audie?"

"I mean like,if it was a pokemon that sucked you,let you put your cock inside...Would it feel good too if it was a pokemon?"

"Lol...Cock...Did you learned that word yesterday Audie?"

"Yeah,I learned a lot of words from those movies,but you haven't answered,would it feel good?"

Oh my,oh my...I knew exactly where this was going!

It's true that is not unheard of humans and pokemon having sex sometimes,but that was very rare,and usually seen with bad eyes by the majority of people,though it wasn't illegal.

Yet I aways seen Audie as a cute friend,a good companion that played video games with me and helped me at the store.

But I can't deny I sometimes glanced at him and maybe unconsiously admired how beatiful his curves are.

"Yeah...It would probably feel good if a pokemon do it."

"Humm,I was thinking,since you did so much for me,took me in to live with you,protected me from my ex trainer,fed me and even made a room with a comfortable bed for me...I would at least like to make you feel really good,do you want to do those things with me Hika?"

My cock was throbbing inside of my pants at that moment,Audie was my best friend,no doubt in that,but I never looked at him being more than that,just a good friend.

But as the thoughts rushed through my mind and I started to picture him doing all those things with me I couldn't stop myself to feel more and more aroused.

"I...I'm not sure if we should Audie..."

"Yes,yes you are,I can know how you feel,you really want to do this don't you?"

"Audie...Ye...Yes I want,it's just,it's not very well accepted when humans and pokemon do this,I am afraid what could happen if people knew we did this..."

"You kept my secret,we can keep this secret too!"

"Audie..."

Audie came closer and pulled my head towards him,kissing me gently,our tongues entwined,my arms wrapped around him.

We kissed for a long time,I could feel his heart beats as we touched each other.

"Hmmm it seemed really good in the movies,but it's so much better than I imagined."Audie said with a smile.

"It feels really good mmm,I feel so confortable with you,I love you so much Audie."

"I love you too,mmm I feel so weird hehe...I never got to feel like this with another male."

"I never felt this way either,but I am loving it Audie..."

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you done for me."

"You don't have to repay for anything,you were aways such a good friend."

"But you still wanna do this don't you?"

"Haha,you bet!"


	6. Pink libido

**Chapter 6**

**Pink libido**

* * *

Audie slided his hands down,caressing my chest and reaching down my pants,unzipping them and touching my cock,grabbing it,feeling the hard member as it throbbed,I felt amazing as he rubbed me and kissed me.

I didn't even need to say a word as he went down and gave it a little lick on the tip before putting it in his mouth.

I let out a moan and ran my fingers caressing his head,petting him softly.

"Ahhh,mmmnn...This feels so good Audie..."

His tongue rolling around,his sucking motion almost swallowing me whole at some points.

"Aww!Audie,slow down a bit...If you keep at this pace sooner or later I'll...I'll..."

It seemed Audie didn't care for my words,he ignored me and kept sucking at the same pace,he also grabbed and started to play with my balls.

I felt like I was ascending into the very heavens as I ejaculated inside his little mouth,he didn't stop sucking even after I done it and I couldn't help but to moan out loud,my body squirming,I felt like electricity was running through my whole body.

"It tastes good hummm."Audie said looking up,staring me with those beautiful big blue eyes.

He got up and reached me for another kiss,we enjoyed ourselves,and as I held him closer I could feel his hard cock touching me,it must have gotten hard as he was going down on me since I only noticed it now.

"I'm so hard,I wonder if a human sucking a pokemon would feel good too..."

"Only one way to find out."

I got up from the chair I was sat on and picked up Audie in my arms,carrying him to my bedroom and laying him down on the soft bed.

I could hear his breathing as I went down,kissing him starting on the neck,going down his belly and tights untill reaching his cock.

"It's so big!I never knew audinos had such a big cock mmmm."

I started by licking him from the bottom of his shaft till I reached the tip,wrapping my lips around it,Audie figured I'd like to have my head petted just as I did to him and caressed my hair.

At that moment I felt so special,so loved as Audie petted me...I was his human,I couldn't think of anything else but his satisfaction,all I wanted was to make Audie the happiest being on this world.

Audie moaned and said some unintelligible words as I could feel his sweet,warm semen gushing inside my mouth,I couldn't let any of that delicious liquid go to waste so I swallowed it all.

"Oh,that...Oof...That was so good!Please can we do it again?"Audie asked.

I crawled and layed down by Audie's side covering us up with a blanket.

"We will definitly do this again."I said sliding my hand down and gropping his chubby ass."But now I want to fuck this chubby bum of yours,I just came a while ago but I am getting hard already."

After some time cuddling,resting while kissing and feeling his round curves I felt like I was ready to give it a go.

I turned Audie around and made him lay down with his ass up.

That chubby,round ass,the cute fluffy tail...

I was living a dream.

Without saying anything I just spread those asscheeks and stared,hypnotized by that tight,cute butthole.

I went down on him,shoving my tongue in it and twirling it around the entrance.

He contracted it and relaxed it again and again,I could see it was his first time doing this so I would take it nice and slow.

I kissed it while I gropped him,feeling the soft fur of my pink love.

As I eargerly ate that ass I felt like he was lubbed enough.

I went above him and used a bit more spit to lube my cock too,and asked before I could do anything else:"Are you ready?If it hurts you can tell me to stop ok?"

"Ok,hmmm go on,I can't know untill I try."

I slowly pushed the tip of my cock inside Audie's tight hole,he let out a little moan.

"Is everything ok Audie?"

"It feels different...But not bad,maybe you should push it further so we can see what happens."

I slowly pushed my cock inside,while I did it I reached my hand to Audie's cock to play with it while I fucked him.

Audie's breath intensified as he took me in.

I pumped a couple times while stroking him,and could feel his cock leaking semen in my hand,just a little bit at first,but I must have hit his special spot as he moaned loudly and gushed cum all over my bed sheets.

"Auuuudiii,awww,awww,this is sooo good!More,more!I love your cock."

"Yeah,mmmm I love you Audie,damnnn I'm gonna fill you up with my cum too!"

I rolled my eyes in the most instense orgasm as I could feel my cum flowing like a stream inside Audie's tight asshole.

I layed down and he put his head on my chest after we finished.

"Did I made you happy Hika?"

"More than happy Audie,you made me complete."

"Nahhhh,I didn't!I wanna do the same as you did to me,then you would be complete."

"Hehe...Do it then!My ass is all yours too!"

"Can you wait?I got so tired from sucking and having you inside me,can we take a nap first?"

"This is such a good idea hummm,I feel like taking a short nap too."

I petted him behind his ears,and watched as his eyes closed,my little audino sleeping with his head on my chest.

At that moment I realized I wanted to take care of him forever,I would never let anyone do him harm ever again.


	7. An unpleasant encounter

**Chapter 7**

**An u****npleasant encounter**

* * *

"That was a good nap,yawmmm,I'm still a bit sleepy though,but ready to take my turn."

"Damn Audie,you really got into it don't you?"

"It was too good,of course I liked it,I so wanna breed with you again."

"We can do it later,for now I think we should go take a bath and get downtown,I need to get something for the shop."

"Aww...But it's sunday!"

"Don't be lazy Audie,I will buy you chocolate after ok?"

"Yay!Chocolate!"

Audie and I took a good shower together,and though I could see he was getting aroused by it I said nothing because even though he just discovered sex with a human he would have to know the responsabilities of owning a shop still came first.

To be honest my mind was still a mess too,I just had sex with a pokemon,never in my life I imagined that something like this would happen.

I changed my cloths and got into my basic jeans and t-shirt style,Audie never needed any clothes but since the weather felt quite cold I gave him a scarf and a jacket.

Since the sleeves were a bit too long for him I cut them a bit shorter with scisors.

I wanted to hold hands with Audie as we walked,I know it is super corny but I loved the idea of doing so.

On town we went shopping for suplies at a big store that sold all kinds of things,I bought alcohol,some herbs I needed to turn into medicine and of course kept my promisse and stoped at a café to buy a hot cup of chocolate for Audie and me.

We tried our best not to look weird in front of all those people,so we just sipped from our cups quietly untill we were approchead by a stranger.

He was an average stature guy,maybe 170cm,bulky build,white,he wore a black jacket and had spiky black hair.

"Hey,that's a cute pokemon you have there man,mind telling me where you got it?"The stranger asked.

"Thanks,I got it from my dad a few years ago,why you ask?"

"Nothing,nothing at all,it just look a bit too much like an audino I used to have,he ran away you know?I'm quite sad and want him back."

Audie looked unconfortable,I realized at that moment that this guy was Audie's ex trainer.

"Though luck man,best wishes finding your lost audino,we're going home now if you excuse me."

Audie and I got up from the chair,I paid the waitress for our chocolates and we left.

"Whatever man,whatever..."The guy said while staring at us in a very menacing way.


	8. Enter Elliot

**Chapter 8**

**E****nter Elliot**

* * *

Usually we would walk home,but I couldn't risk this time so we waited for a taxi.

It was too late for us though as the same stranger from early came walking in our direction,this time an espeon followed behind him.

"Mannn,you can't fucking lie to me you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do!This ain't your audino,this is my audino,the little shit escaped me a while ago,you just give me what is mine and you can leave."

"Little shit?Is that how you call a pokemon?Even if this was your audino you don't deserve him back."

"I call my pokemon whatever I want,and I wasn't kidding when I said you can't lie to me,this is Samsara,my espeon,she knows everything."

"Fuck off!This isn't your audino,you're mistaking it for yours but it isn't."

"Listen here,you can't lie because I know what is in your mind,Samsara can do some weird stuff,she has her mind linked to mine and since she can read toughts its basically like me reading your toughts,I can even know what you did earlier..."

The guy seemed serious,I was scared,I never had anything like this ever happening to me in the past.

"Oh shit!Hahaha!So that's why you want this audino so much,what a freak!The little shit isn't even a female hahaha."

At that moment I knew he wasn't bluffing,he really got into my mind and read past toughts from earlier that day.

The guy grabbed me by the colar of my shirt and pushed me to a dark alley,the espeon used some sort of psychic power to push Audie on the same direction.

"Samsara,use psybeam!"The guy pointed at me and a wave of psy energy hit me,making me feel pain and dizziness.

"Please stop!!!It's me you want,don't harm him!"Audie shouted breaking the silence.

"I knew it was you Audie,now be good and return to your pokeball if you don't want Samsara to hurt him more."

"Samsara...Why?Why do you obey him?We used to be good friends,why do you serve a bad person like him?"Tears rolled down from Audie's eyes while he said that.

"What a silly little shit you are Audie,Samsara isn't the same anymore,she was improved,they made her stronger,faster and completly loyal to me,she would even kill herself if I tell her to do so."

"So it was true...You never really cared about us,all your pokemon were just tools for you to get what you want,I hate you Elliot!"

"It's not like you will remember you hate me after I fix your head,get in the fucking ball or Samsara will kill your precious human lover!"

"Samsara!Snap out of it!I know you're still there!"Audie shouted,on his knees pleading to Samsara to stop.

Samsara seemed confused,she let out a growl and looked like she was in pain.

"You know what?I lost my patience!Samsara,knock Audie out,we're taking him back by force."

Elliot got surprised when Samsara faced him and a blinding light emanated from her forehead gem.

"Fuck!My eyes!Argh,are you fucking stupid Samsara?"

Audie rushed to where I was lay down in pain,a bright energy emanated from his body and I felt all the pain go away,Audie must have used heal pulse on me.

"Lets run Hika!We can't fight Elliot."

As Elliot cursed in agony by having his eyes blinded by a flash we run as far as we could,soon we reached home,but I knew that safe place would be just temporary.


	9. A call for help

**Chapter 9**

**A call for help**

* * *

After getting home I imediatly got my backpack and started to fill it with food and supplies for a trip,I barelly got anything else and rushed to the store to get all money from the register machine.

We're going to leave town.

"Damn,what a psycho!I knew your trainer was a bad person Audie,but he seemed completly insane,like a movie villain or something."

"He got worse...He was aways ambitious and cruel,but...But...I can't believe what he did to Samsara...She isn't herself anymore."

"It seem like a mind control thing,if we could help her in some way..."

"We can't fight Elliot,he have many strong pokemon,and if they were all brainwashed like Samsara we have no chance."

"I will call my sister,she have lots of strong pokemon,maybe she can help."

I grabbed my phone and dialed my sister number.

"Come onnnnn,pick up the phone..."

"Hello?Hi bro,how you're doing?it's been a while you last called,have you forget me eh?"

"Sorry sis,I don't get time for that,I'm in trouble!"

"Let me guess...Money issues?I told you to become a trainer like me."

"Shut up and listen for fucks sake!This is serious!"I shouted.

"Gee,what could be so serious?"

"Sis,someone tried to kill me!"

"What the hell?Are you trying to pull a prank on me?"

"I wish I was sis,god damn it!I'm so fucking scared,where are you?"

"I'm about 120kilometers from where you are,stay inside and lock the doors,I'll get my car and come asap."

My sister hang out.

I turn out all of the lights and waited untill she arrived.


	10. Pokemon trainer Midori

**Chapter 10**

**Pokemon trainer ****Midori**

* * *

After the longest hour of my life I could heard the phone ringing again.

"Hello,bro I'm at your door,open up!"

I opened the door, and there standed my sister,those fierce eyes and that ponytail she aways used,I was never so relieved seeing her in my whole life.

"Midori!"I tackle hugged my sister,tears running down my face.

"Bro...You look like a mess,now lock the door and lets talk,tell me everything."

After a while I explained everything that happened,Midori was shocked as I was when she knew Audie could talk too,but even more shocked I almost died that day.

"Shit...So you never got a pokemon for yourself and when you get one it belongs to some psycho,that's fucked up."

"Audie is not my pokemon sis,he's my good friend,I won't let him get Audie back."

Midori sighed.

"What you did is still considered theft by the law though,normally I am against it,but after what you and Audie told me I can't allow this guy to do this shit to you two,I will find him and fight him in a pokemon battle."

"This won't help sis,do you think a guy like him would obey any battle rule?"

"Yeah,and he did some weird modification to Samsara,and most likelly to his other pokemon too."Said Audie while he leaned on my shoulder.

"We can't call the cops,that's a problem,they would arrest you for theft bro,and that would leave Audie vulnerable."

"I am sorry to get you involved into this sis,I wish I haven't."

"Chill Hika,you're my younger brother,I will help you with that,for now I think it isn't safe to stay here,get whatever you need and put in the car,we can travel to another region or something and wait for things to calm down."

"Maybe we should phone dad and mom too."

"Nope,if dad and mom know about this they would freak out and call the cops,and you know what this means right?"

"Yeah...I'm so stupid."

"Everyone is stupid when scared,now lets get out of here,get in the car you two."


	11. Hit the road

**Chapter 11**

**Hit**** the road**

* * *

Midori was a very good driver,she took the less well know roads and tried to stay at low profile.

It was probably not much that necessary since Elliot never seen her,but who knew what his modified pokemon could do.

"My store,I worked so hard to make it and now I have to leave town,shit,shit,shit!I wish I could kill Elliot or something!"

"Be grateful bro,you can make another store,but you can't have another life,I got enough money from the tournaments I joined,I can help you re-build a store after this is all over."

"Thanks sis,you're aways so supportive."

Midori smiled and that made me smile too.

"It was my fault really,I shouldn't have stayed with you,I knew there was a chance of Elliot finding me."

"Nah,I love you too much to leave you with him."

"I love you so much too Hika..."

Midori let out a loud laugh.

"Oh my,you two look like two cute lovers,you don't even look like pokemon and human hahahaha!"

Both me and Audie fell silent at that statement.

"Waiiiiit...Damn...Don't tell me...Don't tell me you two are lovers for real?"

"N...No...No sis,we're just very close friends that's all."

"You don't really know how to lie bro,your face is all red!And Audie seems like a bad liar too shaking like that."

"How can you even tell I'm red sis,aren't you paying attention to the road?"

"I seeing your faces through the mirror you moron hahaha,damnnnn you're so red!

So you two really banged eh?"

"Ye...yeah...Don't tell mom or dad please..."

"Chill,I have nothing against it,those years I been on the road I met a couple people who done it too,but this isn't what surprised me."

"What was it then sis?"

"Just that they usually do with pokemon of the opposite sex you know,Audie is male right?Well,at least you're not a walking cliché,if Audie was a lopunny or a gardevoir that would be so unnoriginal hahahaha."

"That was uncalled for sis..."

"Hahaha,sorry I couldn't help,but hey,nice knowing my little brother found love,you take care of my little brother right Audie?"

"I will miss Midori."

"Gee...Just Midori,don't need to call me miss."

"I ain't little anymore sis,I'm 23..."

"So what?I'm 27 so you're still the younger one,and the age doesn't matter really,you are family,I will aways help you when you need,I know you would help me too."

"It's good being with you bro,I haven't had fun talking like this in a while."

"You mean you never had so much fun embarassing me..."

"Yeah that too hahaha."

Midori opened up her window and lightened up a cigarrete,it was a bad habit she unfortunatly had.

"You still haven't quitet smoking sis?"

"Yeah,but considering we're running away from a psycho this is the least of my worries,and bro,don't take my jokes too seriously,you and Audie really make a very cute couple,I can tell you two love each other very much,I'm trully happy,I didn't said it for the lols as I usually do with a lot of things."

"Thanks sis..."

"I am not a saint either you know?Remember Nyo?"

"The nidoran you caught years ago?Yep,he was such a playful guy."

"He is all grown up now,he evolved to a nidorino after my second tournament and like one year ago I got a moonstone for him."

"Nice,nidokings are such a strong pokemon species."

"He was very strong in the bed too you know?"My sister grinned.

"So...So you two sis?"

"Yep,I had sex with my pokemon too,I guess it runs in the family hahahaha.

It wasn't a cute thing like you and Audie though,it was more like,his hormones were exploding and I was alone travelling with no human companion,one day I saw him with his cock hard and couldn't resist,I wanted to get a rid..."

"Sissssss!I don't need to know the details about your intimate life!"

"You're right,sorry for that,just couldn't avoid thinking of him."

"Where is Nyo sis?"

"He's in his pokeball,he likes there a lot because I caught him in a luxury ball.

And I am carrying his ball right now in my purse,he is one of the strongest and most versatile in my team when it comes to battle."

"Good to know sis,we need all strenght we can get if we want to defeat Elliot."

"Yeah,and after this all ends we should throw a party to celebrate,deal?"

"Deal sis!"

"Deal Midori!!" Audie smiile,it was a good thing that it seemed he took a liking to my sister,even if we were on the run it meant a lot having a good family like this.


	12. The hideout

**Chapter 12**

**The Hideout**

* * *

After three hours in the road we finally saw something in the distance.

It seemed like a medium size town,not too backwards in the countryside like where I used to live but not too big either.

"Here sis,you can have this to fill your tank."I said giving Midori some money from my bag.

"Hey,no worries,you don't have to."

"I insist,you came to help me when I needed you most,that's the least I can do."

"Is that money from the store?"

"Yeah,I took everything before we hit the road."

"Save it then,you can use to pay for the place we'll be staying."

Midori parked the car at a gas station and asked for a tank fill,meanwhile me and Audie went to the convenience store to buy some fresh water and snacks.

After asking a few people for information we found a place to stay,it was a cheap hotel.

The place didn't look so good but it was a great way to save money and keep a low profile.

"Paradise hotel uh?It doesn't look like paradise to me,this place is falling apart."Midori said with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah,but that should be enough for now,lets unpack our things,hope their showers are working at least,I can't wait to refresh myself."

I went to the reception and rented a room for three,we got room 31 for us,the place didn't seem good,the wallpaper had a terrible shade of green and seemed to be a little bit affected by humidity.

"Is this going to be our home now?"Audie asked.

"Just for now,we have to stay out of Elliot's radar for a while."

"It's not my first time running away...I wonder why Samsara and the others never tried to run from Elliot like me,I feel so sad for her,she helped us despite her being mind controlled,it gives me hope knowing Samsara still has a bit of sanity left in her."

Midori slammed her fists against the door.

"This shit makes me sick!How could he?How could he have done those things you told me to his pokemon?"

"Calm down sis,as far as we know Elliot is not even the one who invented this pokemon enhacing thing,it seems there are powerful people behind it,something like team plasma probably,do you remember the chaos?It was everywhere on TV."

"Still makes me sick,my pokemon never needed drugs or machines to be strong,just hard work and determination,and I'm not trying to be cynical or anything,but I bet there are a thousand guys like Elliot out there who thinks the end justify all means.

Well,you two stay here,I'm going out,I need to find a pokecenter in this place,I need to use the PC to organize a few things and check if all my pokemon are ok."

"Take care sis."

"He?Don't worry bro,Elliot doesn't know who am I,and I never noticed anyone following us on the road,besides I have experience in battle,I'll be fine."

Midori left and from the distance I could hear the familiar noise of her car engine.

I wish we could spend more time together,but not in a situation like this,in a cheap hotel as out hideout.


	13. Just the two of us

**Chapter 13**

**Just**** the two of us**

* * *

"I liked your sister a lot,she's cool but I'm glad she left us for a while..."

"Hmm,I wonder why Audie..."I grinned.

"You know why you silly."Audie pushed me on the bed and climbed on top of me leaning down and kissing me.

"Oh my!You're so dominant today!"

"Humm,maybe I am because you own me something you know?"

"We should go check the showers first,better to be clean to do this."

"Or maybe we could do it in the shower too...Just saying."Audie said while rubbing his now hard cock against the bulge on my pants.

We went to the bathroom and turned on the valve.

As the warm water fell over us we washed and rubbed each other with soap and shampoo,Audie started to wash my back,I could feel him rubbing his cock between my asscheeks,I wanted him inside me so much.

I used a bit of hydrating cream to lube myself as I leaned against the wall,waiting for Audie to fuck me senseless.

"I never did this Audie,please be gentle with me."

"Just like you were gentle to me..."

Audie slided the tip of his cock inside,I felt amazing knowing I would give pleasure to my beloved.

"Ohhh,that's so good,can I push further in?"

"Yes Audie!Yes!!!Push it all inside me,I'm all yours."

I felt Audie's cock going deep and pumping me as I couldn't resist touching and started to play with my cock while he done me.

"Hmmm,ahhh you're the best!I want to fill you with all my cum!"

"Fucking do it Audie!I'm your human,use my ass as you please ahhhh."I moaned but tried to keep it low because of the people in the other hotel rooms.

Audie gropped my asscheeks while fucking me,pumping faster and faster.

"I love you!I love you so much!You're such a good human,I'm cumming inside you ahhhh!"

I felt all of Audie's thick and warm cum gushing inside me,as he did it I accelerated jerking off and came too.

I turned around,grabbed him and kissed him like this was the last day of our lives,and considering who was following us it wasn't too far from the truth,but at that moment I couldn't think about anything else,it was just me and Audie,the pokemon I fell in love with.

Just the two of us enjoying that special moment.


	14. A calm sunset

**Chapter 14**

**A c****alm sunset**

* * *

After the shower me and Audie ate something and turned on the tv,we cuddled and kissed but I felt bad suddenly when I realized almost two hours passed and Midori didn't came back.

I decided to send her a text message.

"Sis,it's been a while since you left,everything ok?"I typed in my phone.

It took about ten minutes but she replied:"I'm fine,I might take a while to come back,I am doing something,I'll explain when I get there,you and Audie have fun ;)"

I smiled seeing the wink emoji she sent at the end of the message,she was aways like that.

"Is your sister ok?"

"Yep,Midori is fine,she just messaged back,I wonder what she's doing though."

"I'm feeling so sleepy,yawnnn!"

"That was a long trip and we have been through a lot of stressful stuff,yeah,lets rest till Midori comes back."

I fell asleep with Audie's head leaning on my chest,I didn't slept for long though as I had a terrible dream.

I dreamed that Elliot took Audie from me,that he turned Audie into a empty vessel.

"Hika!Hikaaaa!Wake up!Please wake up!"

The first thing I seen after waking up was Audie's teary eyes.

"Are you ok?You were screaming and shaking while sleeping,I got so scared."

"It was just a bad dream,I had a nightmare that Elliot took you from me and did the same thing to you as he did to Samsara."

"We are safe now,I bet he has no idea where we are,we're going to be fine."

Audie gave me a tight hug,it was so conforting,I couldn't help myself and started crying.

Audie said nothing,he understood my feelings and hold on to me.

"I feel bad for being so weak Audie,I wish I could be strong like my sister to face Elliot and end this once and for all."

"You're strong,you could have give me back to him but you didn't,even if you were scared too."

Audie kissed me gently caressing my face,his little hands so soft and warm.

At that moment the door opened and my sister walked in.

"Oh my god!Sorry for the interruption,we should've gotten a room with more than just one bedroom..."

"Damn sis,you should've knocked on the door first."

"Haha,I'm sorry,I'm sorry,guess you guys have to wait a bit more to get it on."

"Sisssss!"I said embarassed."Why you took so long though?"

"I will tell you later,for now I recommend you two to get to the rooftop,at least something in this hotel is good,the view is stunning,besides,I need some privacy to take a shower and change clothes,hope you two are ok with that."

"Sure sis,be back in a few minutes then."

As we reached the rooftop we were greeted by an orange light,the beautiful sunset.

High up in the air a flock of wingulls flew by.

"She was right,it's so pretty."Audie said,admiring the scenario.

"Not as pretty as you."I said while putting my right arm on Audie's shoulder and bringing him closer to me.

Audie sighed and lowered his head staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?Is anything you wanna tell me muffin?"

"I feel like I ruined your life..."

"Wait,what?How can you think something like this?"

"You had to leave your town because of me,leave your store,you got hurt by Samsara and now you need to hide..."

"Shhh,stop thinking about that,my life was far from perfect,the store only got enough money for me to live a very basic life and I felt lonelly,you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Thanks,still I feel bad for putting you in danger."

"It's ok,I guess my father was right and I needed to get out of that town and travel a little bit."

"Uh?Your father didn't want you to be there?"

"Nah,it was more like he hated I opted to run that small herbal pharmacy instead of becoming a trainer like sis or a professor like him,he said I would become stagnated and mediocre,but I aways enjoyed the peace and quietude of that place."

"And I ruined that peace..."

"Pfff,I was starting to get bored of that,I rather have you than that,it's all worth."

Well,this wasn't an absolute truth as I indeed was hoping that the store would get more popular and bigger but between the store and Audie I had no doubts on what to choose.

Audie kissed me,we stayed there for a while,the sky turning dark as the stars started to appear.

"I think we can go back now,your sister must already took a shower and changed clothes."

"I forgot haha,well,I'm getting hungry,let's get something to eat too."

"Ohh yes,I was starting to get hungry."

"Yep,let's check the hotel restaurant,hope it's not too expensive to eat there."


	15. Facade

**Chapter 15**

**Facade**

* * *

It turned out the prices in the restaurant were atrocious,so we went back to our room.

Knocking on the door first to know if my sis was already done with her stuff.

"I wasn't lying was I?Bet you two enjoyed the view."

"Yep,that was nice miss Midori."

"Gee Audie,stop with the miss thing,we're family now you know?Here,those are on me,no need to pay."My sister threw us a can of beer each.

"Is it safe for Audie to drink alcohol sis?"

"It's just a beer can,it can't be that bad,Audie is a big boy ain't he?"

I opened the beer can and took a sip,Audie did the same.

"Ewww,that's so bitter!How do you guys like that?"

"It's not really because of the taste Audie,it's just that drinking that helps you relax."I said taking another sip and petting his head.

"Ahh,I'll drink it then."

Midori chuckled at Audie trying to drink more beer but clearly disliking the taste.

"So sis,why it took so long for you to get back?"

"Well,I searched for somewhere where people gather to battle in this town on the internet,I couldn't find it so easilly,it seemed there was nothing like a battle tent or even a gym,but I saw a comotion near an alleyway and followed it,I found this club downstairs,I'm pretty sure it's an illegal place,people betting for fights and all,I participated in a couple battles,but nothing exceptional,it seems like the really good battles happen during the night."

"Why you battled if you think it was illegal sis?"

"Money doesn't grow on trees you know?We don't know how much time we will stay here so it's better if I can get some extra,besides it seemed there was too many amateurs there,that was going to be an easy win for me,you should go together with me tomorrow,I have a plan to score some big money."

Audie leaned on my shoulder while me and my sis talked.

"I feel really light hmmm..."Audie said almost inaudible.

"It's the beer hehe,you're not used to it."

"Itsh sho wierd,my voice seems slow,Audi,audino..."

"Shh,relax muffin,it will pass soon just relax."

"You two are so adorable together,I beg your pardon though Audie,I need to have a private talk with my brother,come on bro,I need to have a smoke anyways,lets get to the rooftop."

"Just a second sis,gonna put my little muffin on the bed,he seems a bit tired."

I took Audie in my arms and carried him to the bed,covering him with the soft blankets and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Rest a bit Audie,me and sis gonna be right back ok?Take this just in case."I said puting my phone on the small table on the side of the bed."My sis number is set on the speed dial,so if you need us just call and we'll come right away."

"I love you,your sis said I'm family,I'm so happy."

"Weird as it is,yeah,we're family Audie,now rest my beloved,it was a long day."

I kissed Audie again and went to the rooftop with my sister.

As soon as we reached the rooftop Midori lighted a cigarrette of her favourite brand and took a pull.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this sis..."

"Don't be,that's not what I wanted to talk about anyways."

"What's is it then?"

"I'm a liar Hika,I am not as talented as you think."

"Hey,now,now...You're the most talented pokemon trainer I know sis."

"You don't know much about pokemon training bro,I got stuck with six badges and have been only competing in lower tier tourmaments,I honestly don't think I could win the league of our reagion if I wanted,nor any other reagion league to be honest."

"What got into you?Where's the full of joy and playful sis I know?"

"I'm not depressed bro,just being a realist,it was good for me to come and spend some time with you,I been stressed with all the training and battling stuff,I guess I just wanted to chill and remember how it was to be a family again."

"We're a good family,it's just that all our occupations caused us to split in different directions."

"You're so fucking naive...When was the last time mom talked to you?"

"About a month ago,it was her birthday and I called to give her my best wishes,I sent her a birthday card too."

"That's sweet...Just your birthday card will mean nothing you know?It's not any fancy shit her man can give her,mom aways wanted to live in luxury,and dad cared more about his job than about us all,I thought if I travelled too and knew the world that would bring me a new perspective in life but in the end it just made me miss the times when we were all together.

It's not like I didn't had fun on the way or anything,but I think I want to do something else for a while."

"You can go back home and we can work at the store together when this is all over,you learned a bit of bothanics too didnt you?"

"Just a bit yeah,that was long ago though."

"I can teach you,don't worry."

"You're so optimistical,I guess it didn't sink into your head that you're technically a criminal now."

"Yeah...Audie is basically a stolen pokemon,the law is dumb though,I think team plasma had a point when they said no one have the right to own pokemon,I don't own Audie,he's my best friend,my cute pink muffin."

"Yeah,still that's how the world rolls and Elliot is his rightful owner,but as long as I am here I will help you stay with Audie,I hate trainers like Elliot,I met a few people in my travels that were sorta like him,treating their pokemon as just battle tools,and I guess that is what made me lose interest in competing in the league too,a large percentage of people who becomes very good do this,they may say on interviews they achieved it all through trust and love,but my ass!Trust and love my ass!They push their pokemon far to their physical limits,give them too many suplements and then pretend they're saints when talking to the media."

"Chill sis,I know I am not much of a help but I'll try my best to help you too ok?So what was the big money thing you were talking about earlier?"

"Tomorrow we'll go to that battle club and you're going to bet on me,from the competitors I saw they're not much of a match so I should be fine.

"Maybe this cheap hotel ain't gonna be such a bad place after all."

"It will be a good place as long as we stay together...damn!I don't like showing my sensitive side haha,you haven't seen me cry ok lil brother?"

Midori said while shedding a tear.

"All set then,tomorrow we're gonna make some cash."

"Least that put a smile on my face."

"Oh well,if I can't at least Nyo can haha."

"Fuck off hahaha,it's not that easy to embarass me!That was so long ago."

"It's getting late we should go get some sleep,I need to check if Audie is ok too,first time drinking alcohol and all."

"You worry so much about him don't you?I wonder why you never had a serious relationship with a girl or a boy,I guess you aways wanted that plump audino ass haha."

"Pffff haha,right!It was by accident I swear!That's the playful sis I like to see though."

Midori gave me a tight hug.

"Same bro,lets get back,I'm getting hungry,lets eat the rest of the snacks and tomorrow after I win we can eat something fancy."


	16. Painful memory

**Chapter 16**

**P****ainful memory**

* * *

On the next day everything went normal,Midori said the battles would start at 8pm and go up to 3am so we had the day to do whatever we want,though would be of our best interest to stay at the hotel to avoid being seen.

She said she believed that it was unlikelly that Elliot would follow us this far or even knew where we were for that matter but it was still good keep our eyes opened.

She went for a walk earlier,it was 11am I believe,returning at 2pm with a shopping bag.

"Hey,bro,Audie,check it out what I got for you two."

We took the contents out of the bag and there was two blouses with hoodies.

"These will help to keep you guys faces hidden,also they look kinda cool don't they?"

"Nice,you picked red,my favourite color,thanks sis."

"You're welcome,I didn't knew what color Audie would like so I picked red too,since you two are a couple and all it's cool to wear matching clothes."

"Thanks Midori,I like it a lot."Audie made a reverence with his head thanking my sister in a polite manner.

"And this is also for you bro."Midori handed me a pair of sunglasses."It could help if you need to go to town during the day."

All went well during the day,we turned on the tv to see if there was any news about a pokemon theft but it didn't seemed so,which led us to think Elliot haven't ask authorities for help,well,the guy seemed to be involved with a lot of shady stuff so it wasn't a big surprise.

"Do you think he gave up Audie?"I asked.

"No,he isn't the type to give up that easily,I seen he do horrible things to get what he wanted in the past."

"How does he have an espeon though?I thought eevees only evolved to espeon if they were treated right,my dad have an umbreon but he told me it was the same thing."

"Samsara was already an espeon when he got her,he traded Billy,a dustox for it,I'm happy Billy got to live with another trainer,but sad for Samsara's fate,she had worse than me,most of the time he ignored me and left me inside my pokeball because I wasn't good in battle,but Samsara was pushed to her limits a lot,and when she refused to obey he would beat her up,I wonder how she never snaped at him and used her psych powers to get free,whenever I asked she replied to me that she would endure that to protect the other pokemon Elliot owned including me in case he ever threatened our lives,she couldn't protect herself though,I...I don't know what I am feeling right now...I feel so bad for her and the others,maybe I was still there I could convince the others to run away with me...I..I...Ahhhhh!"Audie broke out in tears.

"Muffin...I'm so sorry,there was nothing you could do,try to calm down."I hold Audie tight and let him cry with his head leaned on my chest.

"Fucking hell..."Midori mumbled,gritting her teeth,her hands trembling while she reached down and got a cigarrette,barelly managing to put it in her lips before lighting it.

Tears rolled down Midori's face while she took a pull of the cigarrette,her face red and if a stare could kill Midori's eyes would be the last thing someone would see.

"He's lucky I never seem his face and everything I know of him is from what you two told me,but I swear,I'm gonna kill him if we cross paths."Midori released the cigarrette smoke,I would tell her to not smoke in our room but I could understand what she was feeling at that moment,I felt the same,but my temper was never as fiery as hers.

"Sis...Let's try to stay calm,you have a battle tonight,I think we may be safe for a while,lets not loose our heads."

Audie stoped crying and walked towards Midori,hugging her tight.

"Au...Audie?"Midori seemed surprise by his attitude.

"We'll be ok,we are a family now remember?"

"Audie...Thanks!I can see why my brother loves you so much."

Our conversation was interrupted by the beep of my phone alarm,it was 7pm,almost time to go.

"Lets get ready,you two cheer for me ok?"Midori wipped her tears and put her backpack on."Lets do it guys,today we're gonna celebrate and eat like royalty!"Midori forced a smile trying to get into her old cheerful mood.

We all got ready,closed the door and headed to the club.


	17. Neon Arena

**Chapter 17**

**Neon Arena**

* * *

As my sister drove us through the city I got surprised a place like this existed so far away from everything.

It wasn't the biggest city ever but it sure had a lot to offer,the neon lights illuminated alleyways that would be otherwise pitch black.

Midori parked the car and we resumed walking untill we reached a place with a narrow corridor and metal steps leading down.

A large man and a machamp stood in front of the metal door.

"It's 300pk$ to get in per human,150 for pokemon outside pokeballs that ain't going to compete."Said the grumpy,large guy.

"Here's 900 bucks,keep the change."Midori said giving the money to the man as he and the machamp got out of the way for us to pass.

Going in loud music blasted through speakers,strobe lights and darkness made the place very disorienting,it seemed like a dance club more than a place pokemon battles happened.

We followed Midori around untill she got into an area the music was a bit less loud,there was a corner there where a tattoed guy sat in a chair.

Midori went there and talked to the guy.

"I want to enter today's battle tourmament."

"Sure,it's a three on three format and it's 1000pk$ to enter,not counting the bets."

"I will enter just to fight,my boyfriend here will make all the bets."

I was quick to get why Midori said I was her boyfriend,she was a smart person,and anything that would help to keep us undercover would help.

"So,how do I sign you up lady?What's your name?"

"Name's Mariya."

"And you boy?"The tattoed man asked."Name and how much you gonna bet?"

"Name's Hideo and I'm betting everything I have,that's 5k."

"Holy shit!You serious?You may love your girl and all,but betting all that cash on her is bold as fuck."

"Just do it,she ain't loosing."

The guy took all the money and lead us to an area with seats and a round arena in the middle,everything surrounded by neon lights.

The spectator area was separated from the competitors area,we wished Midori good luck and took a seat side by side,soon enough the place got crowded.

The loud music stoped and a guy with a mic got in the middle of the arena.

"Ladies,gentleman and pokemon,welcome to another exciting fight night at neon arena!!!Are you ready?!!"The announcer shouted with enthusiasm as the crowd cheered."Tonight we have some new faces,some old faces hoping for a rematch,and an all time favourite making her return,I'll keep secret and let you all guess who it is!Now take your seats as our computers decide who will fight who,and get ready for rumble!"


	18. Heats

**Chapter 18**

**Heats**

* * *

The announcer started to speak,everyone was in solence waiting for the first match of the night.

"And now for the moment everyone was waiting for!The PC have spoken and is making me reveal that one of the first competitors from tonight is no other than the returning favourite,Helena Flare!!!The fire type trainer hottie with an even hotter team!Versus Biggie Al,the last time those two fought Helena took Biggie's title,will he be able to get it back or will he again be scorched by this hot lady?"

Helena walked on the arena,she was indeed stunning,she wore a skirt and tank top all red,she had a brown skin and blonde hair,she also had a scarf that resembled the mane of a flareon.

On the other side of the arena Biggie walked in,and it seemed Biggie was either his true name or an ironic nickname because he wasn't big at all.

He was a bald white guy with a goatee and leather jacket and jeans,his stature was no more than mine.

Both threw their first pokeball as the announcer started to comment about the battle.

"Helena starts the match with her ace,blaziken,Biggie seems to be carrying a pokemon he didn't used the last time he fought our fire goddess as he starts with a magmortar!

Has Biggie decided that using fire against fire would be a better plan to get his title back?

Helena's blaziken makes the first move leaping high and aiming for a high jump kick,Biggie's magmortar dodge the attack though!

Wow!That's a terrible start for blaziken as it seem to have hurt himself due to the fall,magmortar retaliates with a thunder punch landing straight on the target!That's got to hurt even if is not a super effective hit!Blaziken seems tired,will Helena recall her ace or does this fierce fire type still get some tricks left?

What's this folks?Blaziken created various copies of itself,that may be the chance to get magmortar out of guard!And it seemed to work as magmortar fails to land a second thunderpunch targeting one of the projected images made by blaziken.

Blaziken goes for the hit playing safer this time with a nightslash.

Magmortar takes the hit!It stumbles back as it seems the damage caused was very serious!

Biggie call magmortar back and release feraligatr on the arena,going now for the more standard type advantage tactic."

Even after switching to a pokemon that had a type advantage Biggie had no chance against Helena,the battle ended after a couple minutes,no matter how Biggie tried to switch or use his remaining pokemon,a rhyperior,he was outclassed in every aspect.

the crowd cheered as Helena claimed her victory,some guys seemed more interested in her looks than in her battle prowess though.

Helena was fierce and for a second I doubted my sister ability to beat her,we could go home with empty pockets that night.

The tounament went on,competitor after competitor,Midori reached the finals,waiting for the last semi final match to decide her opponent.

Midori came to talk after healing her pokemon in a machine used by the many competitors.

"Oof,you guys watched that Helena fighting?She's gonna be pretty hard to beat."

"You're gonna do fine sis,Nyo can give you the type advantage,by the way what are the other two pokemon you brought with you?You sweeped all your opponents with Nyo so we couldn't see."

"It's a secret,that honestly I hope I don't have to reveal,but I think I might need to swap Nyo middle battle if she gets too agressive."

"Audino,Audi,audi!!"Audie said pretending he didn't talked our language while giving my sister a water bottle which she took a big chug from it.

"Ahhh,thanks Audie,well,if I face Helena that is,there's still someone to fight her before she goes into the finals with me."

"The people here seem to really root for her though,she's a favourite and probably a veteran in this club too,not trying to discourage you sis,but please take care."

"I'll be fine,l'll stay here with you guys a bit and watch Helena's fight,it may be useful for me to think of a suitable strategy."

It turned out Helena's opponent,Markus,had no chance at all,while he had a trio of powerful pokemon blaziken's speed was his downfall,blaziken's combination of double team and speed boost was really dangerous,I prayed for sis to knock it down before it had the chance to put that strategy to use.

The narrator started to speak again:"Now for the final match of the night!Come to the arena,Helena and Mariya."

The crowd cheered the two competitors,but most I could hear was Helena's name being shouted,she was a favourite after all and sis was only a newcomer at this club.

"Though we know nothing about this girl she managed to reach the final against Helena,sweeping all her opponents with just one pokemon,that's true power!

Ladies,gentleman and pokemon,get ready for a fierce match!Who will win?The favourite fiery goddess Helena or the quiet newcomer with a brutal kidoking?

Ready?Go!"


	19. A fierce battle

**Chapter 19**

**A fierce battle**

* * *

My sister made a reverence and so did Helena,from that distance and because of all the noise in that place we couldn't hear what they were saying,thankfully the announcer soon grabbed his mic as the final match of the night started.

"Helena starts the match with blaziken and Mariya with nidoking,those two titans are going to clash now!Only at Neon Arena!

Helena is in clear disavantage as nidoking resists fighting moves and could retaliate with a super effective hits,but Helena decides to let blaziken in and now blaziken is using its speed advantage to start the match with double team!

Nidoking shows who's the boss though lunging foward with a drill run and despite blaziken's atempt to dodge it feels the imense power of this beast!

A risky move from blaziken,going for double team again,there so many after images on the arena now!Will nidoking guess the correct on this time?

And it seems lady luck isn't so generous to nidoking this time as it misses the attack!Blaziken retaliates with a blaze kick making nidoking back down and that's not just it people,it seemed that the fiery move left nidoking burned!

That's the oportunity Helena needed.

Mariya recalls nidoking though,for the first time tonight we will have a glance at her other pokemon.

Mariya sends out Xatu,and blaziken takes the time to create even more after images,how can blaziken even be hit now?

Xatu do something but we don't yet know what,it's planing a move for later,could be future sight?Could it be a wish?We will see very soon though.

Blaziken uses nightslash and xatu seems to be in terrible condition!That's it folks!This is the power of our favourite trainer Helena Flare!

Blaziken goes for another nightslash but xatu uses protect making a protector shield around it.

A bright light surrounds xatu and it seems one of my guesses were right,xatu used wish to heal itself and it's feeling good now.

Helena seems annoyed by the tactic the newcomer is using against her,but insists asking blaziken to go for nightslash.

Xatu casts the light it used the first time again,is it planning to stall out blaziken's moves?

Xatu takes another hit and this time it seems even worse,as the pokemon can barelly keep itself standing.

Mariya returns xatu and sends out nidoking again,nidoking ain't feeling so good either as it got burned by a blaze kick.

Helena seems to have predicted the switch as she tells blaziken to use double team yet again,four times in a battle now becoming nearly untouchable.

As nidoking enters the arena a shining light surrounds it healing it,that's a nice gift xatu left for it before returning.

Blaziken blaze kicks nidoking again,but for some reason it lets out a loud screech as it hits its target,it hurt it's feet on one of the many of nidoking's poison quills.

A burned pokemon and a poisoned pokemon stares each other now,this battle can go either way.

Mariya swaps nidoking again and we now are able to see her last pokemon,a miltank!

But will this adorable pokemon be a match for blaziken at all?

A blazekick hits miltank hard,but it shrugs it off as if it was nothing,it must be because its thick fat protected it,a bell chimes now in the arena!Miltank healed nidoking's burn but blaziken is still feeling the effects of being poisoned and collapse!

Blaziken is out!!!What a turn of events.

Helena sends out infernape as Mariya swaps miltank for xatu,infernape sends out a focus blast but misses the target giving time for xatu to use another wish.

As infernape tries to land another hit xatu protects itself and now is healthy again!

Superb tactics are being seen today at Neon Arena folks!This might be the best battle we witnessed in months!

Infernape tries another tactic now going for thunderpunch,but Mariya quickly swaps xatu for nidoking denying the attack completly.

Infernape tries landing a fireblast and hits,but nidoking doesn't get burned now and drill runs back!

Infernape is also done for!Only arcanine left for Helena while Mariya still have three pokemon!

Mariya's swaping game proved superb folks!We might see a new favourite competitor arise today!"

Helena sends out her last pokemon,the battle narrator keeps going narrating the match.

"In this pokemon lies Helena last hope of winning,will she be able to turn the tables?

As soon as arcanine gets on the arena it vanishes and appears right in front of nidoking landing a devastating blow!

Extreme speed is right folks!And finally the behemoth that is nidoking fell and cant get up!

Helena may still have a chance since Mariya's xatu isn't in great condition either.

Mariya calls out for xatu,wouldn't miltank be a better bet at this moment?

Arcanine tries to hit xatu with extreme speed but it uses protect,Mariya swaping again for miltank getting hit.

Miltank goes for milk drink recovering itself but not before arcanine hits it again!

Miltank keeps stalling out arcanine,but in a position where it isn't able to attack back,just deffend.

And it seems arcanine isnt able to keep using the same move again and again.

So it goes for flare blitz,miltank goes for thunderwave and paralizes arcanine!

Miltank is faster now and heals itself,arcanine tries to use flare blitz again but the move is cut short by paralisis as miltank heals even more!

We haven't seen the last of miltanks moves what is the damaging move it has?

Miltank curls in a ball and starts rolling,that's it folks,miltank's last move is rollout!."

Helena recalls arcanine,and since she has no pokemon left aside from it it can only mean one thing,Helena has forfeit the match!

The winner of the battle night at Neon Arena issssssss Mariya!!!"

There was a lot of different reaction from the crowd,lots of people applauded but lots booed too.

I don't know if they booed because the favourite lost and they lost the bet money or because it was a win by forfeit,but I was happy that my sister's plan worked well and we would have money for months.

Sis healed her pokemon on the machine before coming to us and we went to get the cash,the tattoed man payed reluctantly and we ready to leave the club but we were stoped by Helena.

"Well played newcomer,I'm happy even though I lost because it's been a while since I faced someone like you."

"Oh,damn that was hard,your pokemon were super strong too!"Midori replied.

"Where are you guys going now?Any plans for the night?"Helena asked.

"We were going to sleep haha,it's past 3am."

"Ohhh,come on!Sleep is for the weak!I like your style Mariya,wanna crash my place and have a little party?"

"Ahh I don't know,maybe some other time..."

"Come on,you just beaten me like that and will refuse the offer?"

"What you say Hika?Up to you."

"She seems nice and honest,we ain't gonna do anything tomorrow anyways,Audie seems tired though,so I'd say up to him,what you say Audie?Nod if you think it's fine."

Audie nodded his head in aproval.

"Ok then,I'll go get my car,you guys can follow behind,or have you come on feet or something?"

"Nah,we have a car too,we'll be right behind you."

"Great."Helena said with a smile.


	20. Helena Flare

**Chapter 20**

**Helena Flare**

* * *

As Midori drove behind Helena I couldn't help but to feel a little bit of regret accepting the invitation,but I trusted Audie's judgement.

Audinos can feel what humans feel reading the minor signs of a person body language and speech,so at least we could tell Helena didn't have evil intentions towards us.

"Damn...I think it's a terrible idea to go to the house of someone we barelly met."Said Midori.

"It's fine sis,Audie can kinda feel evil,if he thinks it's ok then we should be fine."

"Yes,I am positive she's not a bad person,maybe she just grew interest on you because you were so strong Midori."Audie said praising my sister.

Helena stoped the car in front of a huge house and left the car,signing for us to do the same.

"Well,it's here,welcome to my humble home."Helena said showing us her place and opening the front door.

"Damn this house is so big!"I said,surprised by the huge structure that might as well be qualified as a small mansion.

Make yourselves at home guys,I'll get something to drink.

Audie let himself go,sitting on the luxurious sofa in the living room,my sister and I didn't felt confortable enough to do that just yet so we waited where we were.

Helena came back with a bottle of whiskey.

"You guys drink?"

"Yep,but it's a tad bit late to drink."Midori said denying the glass that was just offered her.

"Nonsense!It's never too late for booze hahaha."

I accepted the glass and took a seat,Midori was still a bit unconfortable but did the same.

"So,any reason you wanted us here?"Midori asked going straight to the point.

"Ah,I just wanted to chat with you,like,I missed having such a hard battle,you're good,have you took the pokemon league of your region just yet?"

"Nah,I only have six badges."

"Are you serious?Then it's even more impressive than I tought."

"Not really,I just happened to have some type advantage since you were using monotype fire."

"Don't be so humble,you have a natural mastery of switching,back in the league so many people failed to beat me because of this."

"Wait,what?!"Midori seemed very surprised."I mean,it makes sense for you to be a higher level trainer than those people there,I noticed most were super amateur,but like,are you an elite four member?I never heard of any elite four member called Helena Flare though."

"Yeah,guess I should apologize for not introducing myself properly,here is my elite four certification."

Helena said droping a card with her picture on Midori's hands.

"Sarah Marie."Midori read it out loud.

"Yep,this is me,I just use Helena Flare as my stage name,sorta...I wanted to chill for a bit,get away from the league responsabilities,so I changed my name,I left my place for a trustworthy friend."

"That's cool,I guess I know why you use monotypes,most league members do that,I wonder why though."

"Ah,it's because we need to give a chance for people to beat the elite,otherwise if we all used a full team of well balanced pokemon most people wouldn't stand a chance."

"Oof...This sounds harsh,I can't even imagine you with your most powerful team."

"Haha,maybe someday we can fight at our fullest,by the way,your boyfriend is a really quiet guy isn't he?"

I turned my head to talk to Sarah.

"I'm not her boyfriend,I'm her brother miss Sarah.

And it's not that I am quiet,it was just you two understand so much about pokemon battles that I didn't wanted to interrupt,and I hope you don't mind Audie fell asleep on your sofa."

"Hey,it's ok you can let him sleep in the house's guest room if you want,and sorry I seen like I'm ignoring you,it's just when two people who are into battle starts to talk they never shut up hahaha,and please,if you two can do it for me I wish you can keep calling me Helena,I don't want my disguise gone right?"

"It's ok,me and my sister used fake names too on that club,true name's Hika,and my sis is Midori."

"Running from problems too eh?"

"Nah,we just didn't want people after us after we got all the bet money."Midori said with a smile.

"Don't get cocky girl,you were lucky I didn't had my delphox with me."Helena said with a snarky attitude.

Helena poured more whisky,I looked at my phone,it was almost 5am,Audie slept peacefully on the sofa,though Helena offered a room I didn't want to leave my little muffin alone.

Midori's adiction talked loud and she asked Helena if she could light a cigarrette,Helena told her it was ok,she didn't mind at all because she was used to the smell aways participating in battles at Neon Arena where a lot of people did it.

She poured a bit more for me and my sister,I refused as I didn't like to drink too much because I was very easy to get dizzy from it.

"So,there's just one thing I wanna know now..."Helena said staring at us both."I don't buy the fake name thing because of the bets,Biggie aways used his true name and it was never a problem for him,I think theres more to it that you don't wanna tell me."

"No,I swear there isn't miss Helena."I told her.

"Nah...You're definitly hiding something,I mean,you were all loose and confortable because of the alcohol and now you're adressing me as a miss again?I don't need to be an audino to feel when people are tense when it's that obvious."

I sighed and decided to tell the truth,I mean,she was an elite four member,the most respected trainers made part of the elite,also Audie seemed to like her.

"Well...Yeah,I think is ok to trust you since you're a former elite four and all..."

"Go on..."Said Helena showing interest.

"Short version is that we are running away from a psycho,the guy used his espeon to attack me,I would probably not be here if Audie haven't healed me."

"And the long version?"

"That version I will ask you to wait,Audie must be awaken for you to understand better..."

"I won't question that,besides I have many security cameras here,even if you two haven't noticed,and if you try anything wrong I wouldn't hesitate to ask my pokemon to beat you up."

"That's fair Helena,I promisse you will have answers,I need some sleep now though,mind if I sleep in this sofa?"

"You could use the guest room if you want,but meh...Sleep wherever you want."


	21. Thankfully wrong

**Chapter 21**

**Thankfully wrong**

* * *

We all woke up about noon,except Helena which seems to have waken up earlier or haven't slept at all.

"Good morning everyone,come here and have some breakfast,I believe you guys have a lot to explain to me yet."Helena called us from the kitchen where a delicious smell came from.

"Audi,audi!"Audie made a reverence to give Helena the feeling he was telling her good morning too.

"Audie,you can stop doing this my little muffin,Helena needs to know the truth about us."I said.

"Audino?"Audie gave me a confused look.

"You slept earlier than us so you missed a lot of our conversation,you can talk to her directly if you want,dont need to pretend you're a regular audino anymore."

Helena looked intrigued by what I said and she soon came to understand what I mean.

"Good morning miss Helena."Audie said in a still sleepy voice.

"Oh...So you can talk like a human uh?"

"Yes,but somehow I don't think you are too surprised,Hika and Midori got way more when they discovered it."

"I know a lot of pokemon can learn to talk like humans,the most intelligent species that is,I heard from a friend that a meowth learned to talk too in a region very far away from here."

"I'm glad you're ok with that,so what do you want to know Miss?"

"I know you're all fugitives,Hika haven't told me the full story though,he said it was better if you were awake to make a sense of it,so I presume it will be you who gonna tell me what's going on."

Audie hesitated for a moment so I petted his head.

"It's ok little muffin,we can't hide forever can we?"

Audie told Helena the whole story.

His escape from Elliot,how I found him,how Elliot found us and tried to kill me to get him back,how my sister helped us run away,he also talked about what they did to Samsara and that mysterious organization.

"Damn...That's heavy!You're strong Audie,to endure such burden..."

"Thanks Miss Helena."

"So,are you going to turn us to the authorities?"I asked.

"Nope,actually sheltering a distressed pokemon isn't a crime,even if it belongs to someone else,if the pokemon have run away from someone then an investigation would start to see why that happen,if anything this Elliot guy would be the one who would go to jail for pokemon abuse."

"You're serious Helena?We aren't criminals?"

"Yep,I'm serious,you guys don't have to worry about the police,but I would recommend still keep a low profile as Elliot could be searching for you guys."

"Just me and Audie,Elliot never saw how Midori looks thankfully."

"That's even better,I trust you guys will do fine though,cuz you know,Midori is a real hard ass trainer,girl got this!"

"Thanks Helena,I have to protect my bro after all."Midori said with a smile.

"You don't know what Elliot is capable of though Helena."Audie said looking worried."That thing he done to Samsara...She was ten times more powerful than she could naturally be,her eyes were different...Striped away from all her emotions."

"Chill out Audie,you guys won't need to worry too much about protection anymore,you can all stay here for a while,I will get in contact with my league friends and check if they know anything about a trainer called Elliot,I will need a more acurate description than just a name though."

"Spiky black hair,white,bulky build and same height as me."

"Gotcha,I will give them a call asap."

We all thanked Helena.

"By the way,you're all mess,you can go take a bath,I will get some clean clothes for you."

"No need Helena,we will get back to the hotel to get those,we need to pay for the stay there anyway."

"Well,go pay for the stay them,still anything you need you can have."

"I'll go."Midori said."You and Audie can stay here,I'll be right back.

Midori's car could be heard taking off,before we could go take a bath Helena winked at me and Audie and said: "It's not like you guys are staying for free you know?I needed a sparring partner,your sister will be the perfect one,maybe I could teach you two about fighting too if you're interested."

"We'll see,but I have no pokemon Helena."

"And what is Audie then?"

"He's not my pokemon,he's my best friend."I smiled while I said those words before going to our bath.


	22. Bubble bath

**Chapter 22**

**Bubble bath**

* * *

Audie and I got together in the bathroom and we filled the bathtub with warm water.

I don't think Helena would find that weird since we haven't told her everything about us,so she might think what me and Audie have is just a very good friend relationship.

Thing is,Audie was really,really horny already,and so did I,but he beaten me by a mile.

He got above me and splashed a bit of water around,rubbing his ass on my cock.

"Hmmm,I missed this Hika,I want you inside me so much."

"But...Helena...We're on her house,don't you think we should take care doing those things around here?"

"Awww,I don't care,I'm so aroused right now...I need it!Please!Pleaaaaase?Don't you love your little muffin's bum?"

"Fuck yeah I do mmm."I grabbed Audie giving him a long kiss,sliding my hands down to play with his cock.

"Awww,this is so good,I missed your touch,your kisses,we have been through so much..."

"I missed this too Audie,just lets try not moan loud or else Helena might hear us."

"It's not like you will be able to moan with my cock in your mouth Hika."Audie giggled.

Oh god!How much I loved when Audie got dominant like this,that chubby pink devil knew exactly how to get into my head and I loved it.

I let Audie sit on my chest and stuff his big cock into my mouth,how I missed the taste of that thick audino throbbing dick.

Audie used the water of the bathtub to wash my hair while he mouth fucked me.

My pink muffin cared so much about me...

I could feel his cock sliding deeper,reaching my throat as I tried my best to control my gag reflexes and take him all in.

Audie's pace got faster and faster,I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy that perfect moment,being nothing but a cocksleeve for my cute audino.

I felt the warm,sticky sensation of his cock ejaculating a huge load of that precious audino semen in my mouth.

I couldn't help myself but to swallow all that sweet,delicious liquid.

"I missed cumming like this ahhh,thanks Hika,I love you so much!"

"Don't thank me just yet,you think I will just accept giving you a blowjob to satisfy myself?Don't get me wrong I love your taste,but it's only fair if you repay me in kind."

"That's a lot of words,you could just ask me to suck your cock hehe."

"Damn...I used to think you were so innocent Audie,I can't believe only that movie night had make you like this."

"Oh,maybe it's the things I watched on your phone while you weren't looking...Humm,there is a lot I wanna try with you yet."

I got up letting my stiff cock touch Audie's face.

I didn't need to say anything as he just put it into his mouth,bobbing his head and rolling his tongue while sucking.

"Humm,muffin...You really knows how to please my cock..."

I closed my eyes and enjoyed that moment,Audie's mouth was a gift from the very heavens,I started to throbb more and felt close to orgasm as he made his pace faster.

"Ahhh,ahhh Audie,slow down muffin!I don't wanna cum just yet."

Audie slowed down and finally stopped sucking,I crouched to get on his height kissing him before whispering in his ear.

"Don't you wanna get fucked in your chubby bum my little muffin?"

"Ahhh,yesss,yes please!"

"Turn around then,let me give this little hole a good kiss to lube you,cuz I'm not gonna hold back when I get in."

"I would never ask you to hold back,I want you to go hard on me,I really need you!"

Audie turned around,I spread his buttcheeks and started to rim him,circling my tongue around his little hole,using my spit to lube,and then teasing him with my index finger.

"Awww Hika!Humm that's so good,finger me more!"Audie moaned a bit more loud than she should have.

"Are you sure just my finger are enough to please you?I thought you wanted something else..."

"Yes,I want your cock please,I want it,give me,give me now!"

"Aww Audie...I think I got some water in my ears and couldn't hear properly,could you tell me what you wanted again?"

"Your cock,I want it so much!"

I had heard the first time,I just pretended I didn't because I wanted to hear Audie asking for it again,he was so fucking sexy when he got like this.

I slowly pushed the tip of my cock inside Audie,he let a little moan out as I started pumping him.

Oh god he was so warm and soft inside,I could do this for hours.

I loved to hear his moans even though I advised against it because of Helena.

He put one of his little hands above his mouth,trying to muff his moans.

I grabbed his stiff cock and jerked him off while I fucked him.

After a while I didn't even need to make a movement as Audie was bouncing up and down on me uncontrollable.

His face had an expression of pleasure and pure joy,I couldn't get enough of that.

His mouth opened,drooling as he tried his best to not make a loud sound.

"Bounce more my cute little muffin,bounce on your human's cock."

"Ahhh,auuu,audiiiii..."

"Do you like when I play with your cock while you ride me my love?Like to feel me inside of your little butthole?"

"Audii...Audinoooo!"Audie moaned while nodding his head.

I accelerated the stroking and soon Audie was gushing cum all over the place.

"Humm,I love seeing you cum while I fuck you,it makes me so fucking horny,I wanna shoot my cum all inside you."

"N...No...Please...Not inside my ass...I miss the taste of your cum...I want in my mouth!"

"You know I can't deny this Audie,I can't deny anything to you,ahhh,almost there..."

As I felt closer to cum I took my cock from Audie's ass and he imediatly understood what I meant as he turned around, kneeled down and opened his mouth wide.

"Ohh,yesss,I'm cumming!All for you my little muffin!"

I tried to aim most in his mouth but couldn't help splashing cum all over his face,he seemed satisfied by the ammount of cum he manage to drink though.

"Thank you..."Audie said giving me a tight hug."I wish we would aways be together Hika,you're my human,I'm your pokemon,and I woldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither little muffin,me neither..."I said and kissed Audie with all the passion in my heart.

"We better get dry now,Helena could complain our bath is taking too long."I said.

"I wish we could take even longer..."

"Hehe,me too,but better be safe than sorry,Helena's place is much better than that hotel we were before."

"I know,lets get ready then,maybe we could ask if she have video games in here."

"Sure muffin,lets get ready then."


	23. Dreadful info

**Chapter 23**

**Dreadful info**

* * *

As we changed and went to the living room Helena was there waiting for us.

"Gu...Guys?I have some good news for you."

"Oh,nice!Is it on Elliot?"I asked.

"Yeah...That..."

Helena seemed quite unconfortable while we talked.

"That's great and all,but are you sure you are ok Helena?You stuttered quite a bit."

"I...I may had a bit too much to drink...Oh god,I should stop drinking that much..."

"Yeah,ain't so good it may be ok during special ocasions and all but not every time,so what are the stuff you discovered?"

Helena seemed to recover a bit of her usual composure as she started to talk.

"I believe the guy who is after you is this one isn't it?"Helena asked while showing a picture of Elliot on a motorcycle.

"Yes!Oh fuck!It's really him!"I nearly shouted.

Audie seemed disgusted after looking at the photo.

"Yes,it's him Miss Helena."

Helena took a deep breath before she continued talking.

"His full name is Elliot Simon,this guy have been a problem for much longer than you imagine,it seems he had quite a history of criminal records,ranging from stealing property,scamming,agression and vandalism,but no records of pokemon abuse though.

Knowing of his past actions I don't doubt he is capable of that too but those are all small crimes and without proof we can't really do much."

"Damn,so he was aways rotten,no wonder he haven't called the authorities on us,he couldn't."

"Yeah,but I will be a hundred percent honest with you,this Elliot guy doesn't scare me at all,he seems like he is just a low life with not much to loose,what scares me is that you guys said he had some sort of mind control device that made his pokemon act without any sense of self preservation and amplified their power.

That doesn't seem something a guy like him could do."

"Yeah,he didn't invented the mind control thing,when I heard about this he was talking to someone else."Audie said a little bit disappointed in the fact we wouldn't have an easy time putting Elliot behind bars.

"Do you have any idea who could be behind all this Audie?"

"I'm sorry Helena,I don't."

"It's ok,don't push yourself too hard,at least I know who this guy is now,I will send a message to my contacts in the league saying this Elliot guy have been causing trouble latelly,that could help a bit."

"Thanks miss Helena,we're really thankful."Audie and me said that almost at the same time.

"I'm happy to help,now...Er...Audie...Can I talk to Hika alone for a while?"

"Oh,sure,can I get something to eat in the kitchen?"

"Sure,go nuts,there's some cake in the fridge if you want."

"Yay!Cake!I love cake!"

My heart melted for a second seeing Audie being so excited to eat cake.

"Lets go to the varanda on the second floor,I have a couple things to talk with you."

Helena's house was huge,it was a two floor house with fancy decoration all over,we went to the varanda to talk,a view of the edge of the town could be seen from there.

"So,what is it that you wanted to talk to me that Audie couldn't listen to?"I asked.

"Remember when I was talking to your sister and said I would have an easier time if I had my delphox with me?"

"Yep,I guess you could have a good advantage."

"That's not the point,I'm not here to make excuses for loosing to her,It was just what happened to her that scares me."

"Go on,I'm listening."

"In one of my many battles I faced a guy with an espeon,it wasn't in Neon Arena though,I was at another region at the time.

The weird thing is,whatever that guy did to my pokemon could never be undone.

The place we were fighting had less strict rules than Neon Arena,so the guy who battle me had a ski mask on,battlers there didn't need to show their faces or give names to enter the competition.

His espeon seemed lifeless,this happened about four months ago before I moved in here.

As he hit my delphox she went down in one hit.

Kinda weird to go down with just one psychc attack since she could supposedly resist it.

As I took her to the pokemon center the nurses there didn't knew what to do.

Her body was ok,but something had changed in her mind.

She didn't respond to me anymore,barelly ate anything,she seemed to lost all her will to live."

"Damn,that's heavy,I'm sorry for that Helena."

"She's with a friend of mine which is a professor,he is trying to figure what happened to her head that day.

The way Audie described what happened when Elliot tried to take him away makes me think this may be connected in some way.

Maybe I had fought Elliot at some point without knowing it was him..."

"I hope we find some more clues soon."

"Yeah,same...I want my delphox to be back at full health."

"Well,why you didn't wanted Audie to listen to all this though?"

"I didn't wanted him to know it could be possible for him to loose his mind without even need to be touched,all it takes is a small energy wave from that espeon and he would be done for,he seems happy for now,keep him like that."

"I will,by the way we should go down and call Midori,I'm worried about my sis,lol for a moment I thought this conversation would be about another thing..."

"About what?You and Audie having an affair?I know this already."

"What...But how?"

"I don't need to be a specialist to notice how you two look at each other,well,not my thing,but each to their own..."

I felt a bit unconfortable but relieved at the same time not needing to hide the truth from Helena anymore,at the same time the thought of having what happened to Helena's delphox happen to Audie terrified me.

"Lets go call your sister then and see if she's ok."


	24. An invisible chain

**Chapter 24**

**An invisible chain**

* * *

Three months passed.

Though we had our reasons to fear being in public,with time Helena convinced our small group we were safe.

We had no trouble walking around the town,in fact it became a routine.

Every night I went to Neon Arena,not to make bets anymore but because I found a job there as a barman.

Helena said many times we were her guests and didn't need to do so,but I didn't like to rely on other people's money if I could,she did enough leting us live with her.

Midori and Helena would train almost everyday and compete at the club on weekends.

Helena had some wins,my sister some,and overall they were equals,a strong friendship and rivalry growing between them more and more each day.

Audie helped me at the bar,the manager didn't cared he helped me but told us he wasn't going to pay extra for the help.

We were ok with that since I couldn't leave Audie alone,even after so much time passed there was aways a lingering fear that if I did so he would be in danger.

We all became creatures of the night,sleeping during the day and being consumed by the nightlife at the club and despite how far this was from from the tranquility of my old life I started to like it.

Sure it was noisy and tiresome,but something I felt long ago wasn't a problem anymore.

The feeling of laying down on your bed alone,eating alone,playing games alone...All those things stayed in a recent past.

We were a family now,a bit weird yeah,but still together in harmony.

At this point returning to my safe haven was a dream far away,but was I really happy back then?

I reunited with sis because of Audie,met Helena because of sis,we were connected by some weird invisible chain,maybe it's fate spinning the world around.

Midori and I called our parents every now and then,we haven't told them the whole story though.

Better let dad get absorbed by his research and mom to delight herself in all her pleasures with her rich husband,there is nothing they can do anyway.

It was just a regular afternoon,ready to get to work,Audie and I crossing the street when the sun started to set,holding hands,that simple yet magnificent view filled my heart.

I brought Audie closer to me and gave him a tight hug,tears rolling down my face.

Though he couldn't talk in public and ask what I was going through I can tell he understood as his reaction wasn't too different from my own...


	25. Egomaniac

**Chapter 25**

**Egomaniac**

* * *

It was a regular night at Neon Arena,Helena stayed home that day,she decided to rest a bit because she got an annoying headache,probably caused by her excessive drinking habits.

Sis won again,not a surprise by now,she became quite popular,people even gave her a nickname,Switcher queen.

I still had some work to do though,the nightclub part of the place still had a couple people in.

That was when someone asked for a beer,and even though my head was lowered at the time,distracted while organizing some bottles on the shelf I could never forget that voice,even if a bit difficult to hear because of the music in the place,that was Elliot's voice.

"I want a beer,any brand would do."

As I turned and faced him he grinned at me.

"Long time no see,still banging my audino?"

I tried to talk but it was like something got stuck in my throat,I coughed a couple times.

"Hahaha,It's ok,take your time,I'm not here to kill you."

As my voice returned I could finally direct my words at him.

"You can't have Audie back!"

"Gee...Chill,I don't want Audie anymore you can keep your sextoy."

"He's my friend..."

"Yeah,yeah whatever...Where's my fucking beer?I'm paying for it you know?"

I served Elliot his beer,at the time Audie came from the door nearby,returning from the kitchen with some clean glasses to serve the clients.

When Audie saw Elliot he dropped the glasses on the ground shattering them to pieces.

"Sup Audie?"Elliot seemed delighted looking at Audie's shocked face.

I crouched down and whispered on Audie's ear:"Don't worry little muffin,keep it cool,go back to the kitchen and lock the door."

Audie did what I told him,I collected the broken glass and threw it on the trash.

"Tell me what you want already,I have work to do!"

"Such hostility towards your clients,I should call the manager haha,well,I'm not someone to get offended by small things,consider yourself lucky."

"So you're not after Audie?"

"I was for a while,I searched you two for a month and gave up,an audino is not really worth the effort even if it can talk."

Elliot finished his beer and asked for another one before continuing talking.

"You see,we crossed paths by accident,I just came here to battle and see if there are strong trainers around,I wandered the whole region but no one was a match for me,then I noticed this town on the map I haven't visited yet and here I am.

Just watched some battles a while ago,that woman Mariya seems to be one of the house favourites,from what I've seen I could wipe the floor with her,so I guess I am loosing my time here."

"Wha...What happened to Samsara?"

"Ahh the poor thing was broken...You see,the drugs I gave her plus the genetic modifications were a bit unstable,beta tests if you will,the organization asked for her back so they can make her a proper pokemon this time,no disobeying and using flash on me anymore..."

"Proper pokemon...Shit...How can you do this Elliot?Treating your pokemon like tools isn't right,Samsara,Audie and all other pokemon around the world have feelings!"

"Exactly,and those feelings are in the way of unlocking their true battle potential,what the organization do is just get rid of those pesky,minor details,don't you see it?Most pokemon like to fight,we're just helping them out."

"That's so fucking twisted...Using a living being to rise to the top and trying to justify the argument with a shallow statement like that."

"Let's say you are right,I would keep doing anyway,we humans are the superior species,I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"I pity you Elliot,so much evil in your heart..."

"Pfff hahaha,am I evil?I couldn't care less about good or evil,life is short you know?I just want to live the rest of my life drowning in money and bitches,if I can do that everything else is just a tool to my success."

"I won't try to change the way you think,you're way past fucked up to change,but I will tell you this,try to do anything against Audie and I'll kill you."

"Damn,you are starting to offend me now,I already said I don't want that piece of garbage back,keep your pink boyfriend,just don't get in my way and you two will be fine,cya tomorrow chump!"


	26. Gemstone

**Chapter 26**

**Gemstone**

* * *

I went home disturbed that night,holding hands tight with Audie while we called out a taxi outside the club,I got a feeling of dejavu standing there,thankfully this time my sister was there to protect us.

The taxi arrived in a few minutes and we finally could feel a little bit of safety.

I had briefly told Midori what happened but we agreed to talk about that just when we got to Helena's place.

The way home was filled with nothing but dead silence.

As we got home Helena was already sleeping but we decided to wake her up to talk.

Our group gathered at the living room and I gave every little detail about my conversation with Elliot.

"So,he says he doesn't want me anymore?I don't buy it!"Audie said scratching his head."If he didn't wanted me back then why he didn't give you my pokeball back?"

"That didn't even came to my mind at the time Audie,I mean,if he trully leave us alone we shouldn't really worry about this."I replied,trying to make Audie feel confortable.

"Audie have a point."Said Helena."You're being naive if you believe he would give up like this,but if it's really true he will be going to Neon tomorrow night we should all go together to take care of Audie."

"Yeah,Helena's right bro!I will go too,I wish I could rest now,but it's the time I really see who this guy is."

"Thanks Helena,thanks sis..."

"By the way...I didn't spent the whole day sleeping...I took my time to talk to some friends in the league,they sent something that might be useful."

Helena took the beautiful stone from her purse and gave it to me.

"What's this Helena?"

"It's an audinite,it can help audinos change forms and become more powerful,I don't know how it works but I guess it's aways good to have some sort of a plan b,maybe it would be better if Audie carried this with him,I have an idea,just a moment!"

Helena went to her room and returned with a necklace,it had another stone in it,but she removed it and placed the audinite in it.

"There!Perfect!"Helena said while putting the necklace on Audie.

"Thanks so much!"Audie said bowing to show gratitude towards Helena.

"No problems,also you look really cute with it."

"Really,really cute my little muffin!"I said while petting Audie.

"Well,we should all go to sleep and get a good rest for tomorrow night,I don't have a good feeling about this."Said Midori.

That night I couldn't sleep properly,I stayed awake as I spooned Audie,worried about what could happen the next time me and Elliot crossed paths.


	27. Ominous winds

**Chapter 27**

**Ominous winds**

* * *

The next day I slept during most of the daytime,I tried to resist doing so but couldn't,I knew Audie would be safe with sis and Helena though.

After preparing myself for another night of work I felt this time it could be different,just the tought of seeing Elliot again sent shivers down my spine,he must have something in his head for sure,I wish I could believe he just left alone but would he really let him go without even trying?

On Neon Arena I did something that could cost my job if I was found,sneaking a small monitor hid behind the counter to watch the battles,since Elliot told he was going to compete.

Helena got some more pics of Elliot and showed them to my sister so Midori could recognize him when battling in case he faced her in battle.

It was all set and soon enough the club started to fill up with people.

I got a unpleasant surprise as Elliot came to the corner and asked:"Beer,any brand will do!"

I gave Elliot his beer staring into his eyes,it's hard to be civil with someone you just want to see dead.

"It will be five bucks."

"Here,have the change chump."Said Elliot throwing ten on the table.

"Elliot...I would rather not ask anything from you,but if it's true you gave up Audie I wanna have his pokeball."

"Still doubting me eh?Here,you can have it then."Said Elliot giving me a pokeball."I'm getting way better stuff very soon so it doesn't matter."

Elliot finished his beer and walked away,but not before giving me a disrespectful middle finger.

"Did he really gave me Audie's ball?"I thought to myself."Could it be he don't really care for Audie?I better keep my eyes opened for this guy."

As the battles started I watched from the small monitor,Audie watched some bits of it too.

Elliot was indeed a formidable trainer,as he progressed Midori also did her best in the opposite bracket,a series of battles happened untill those two got face to face in the finals.

Both of the finalists were now face to face,and I couldn't even imagine how my sister would be feeling at that moment.


	28. Snatch!

**Chapter 28**

**Snatch!**

* * *

The announcer started to talk as the two opponents prepared for the last battle of the night.

"I hope everyone is hyped for the last battle of the night!In the right corner the silent girl who gained our hearts with her mastery of switching,Mariya!The switching queen!"

The crowd let out a big cheer,some wenting as far as throwing roses on the arena for my sister to catch.

"And in the left corner a newcomer that swept his way to this final battle,Elliot the shadow!"

I giggled as I thought:"The shadow uh?What an edgy and pretentious nickname he chose to join in,I hope sis do fine against him though."

There was a very one sided battle,Elliot didn't even changed pokemon.

His Gengar defeated each of Midori's pokemon with ease.

I felt sorry for sis,but in my thoughts if that was it and Elliot just wanted the competition money and would get away from our lives forever that wouldn't be a problem.

The crowd didn't cheered for Elliot at all,it was quite normal for newcomers to not get any praise though.

The announcer picked up the mic and started to talk:"Wow!No one expected this to happen,but it seems we have a new champion!Any words you would like to say new champion?"The announcer offered the mic to Elliot.

"Yes please..."

"Don't be shy then!Tell us your secret to victory."

"The only thing I want to say is,boys all the good trainers here were beaten!It's time!!"Elliot shouted.

My sister,announcer and the crowd didn't get at first but quickly realized it as some people among the crowd started to release grass pokemon which started filling the room with sleep powder.

I immediatly ran to the kitchen to look for Audie.

"Audie!Elliot have people working with him,they're putting everyone to sleep!"

Audie used safeguard to protect both of us untill we could get into a safe place to hide.

I pushed Audie inside the broom closet.

"Audie,stay here,I will try to get to my sister."

"But...But if the safeguard wears off you're gonna fall asleep too!Let me go!"

"No!Stay I will try to be fast."

I left Audie there,I sneaked behind the corner of the bar,people with gas masks started to collect all the pokeballs they could get.

"Haha,it seems this plan was a success!"I could hear one of the guys talking a bit muffled through the mask."Come on Elliot lets split town!"

"Not yet,you guys go ahead,I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Tch...My part is done,I'm leaving,if you get in trouble it's not our problem."

"Did I ask for any advice?It's something personal."

I watched from a small space crouched behind the corner as the masked people left,it seemed like they were four people not counting Elliot.

I watched as Elliot locked the door from the inside mumbling to himself."Now where is this fucking audino?"

I kept hiding,grabbing a bottle of liquor.

As I got the opportunity I smashed the bottle on Elliot's head knocking him unconscious.

I had to think fast as the safeguard effect could run off at any time so I removed his mask and wore it on myself.

I took off his shoes and took the shoe laces to use to tie his legs and hands,dragging him to the kitchen,I checked Audie in the broom closet and he was ok,but sis and Helena were unconscious and so were a hundred people there,including the announcer and the manager.

I waited for them to wake up before I could give the terrible news that all their pokemon were stolen.


	29. The light breeze before the storm

**Chapter 29**

**The light breeze before the storm**

* * *

Audie and I aided the people who were under the effect of the sleep powder.

When the spore effects started wearing off most of people were helping each other and gathering at the bar,there was no music,just the sound of talking,people guessing what happened to their pokemon.

The manager used a projector to show the security camera footage to show everyone what happened.

Elliot couldn't hide his face in the security footage,he took part in the competition after all,but the other guys before pulling off their masks were basically anonymous faces in the crowd,even worse they all got their gas masks when the attack began,that also helped them to hide their faces,rendering any effort to go after the thieves futile.

"Fuck!How we gonna recover our pokemon if we don't even know their faces?"A guy shouted from the crowd.

Soon it all became chaos and loud talk,I took the mic from the manager and started to speak.

"It's not all lost,I managed to get one of them,I'll bring him here."

The room was filled with silence as I brought Elliot,tied and with his mouth muffled by a sock.

"Oh shit!Kill him!Kill the son of a bitch!"Some guy said pouncing over Elliot from the crowd but was stopped by one of the security guards.

"No!If we do anything to him we might never recover the stolen pomemon!"I shouted.

The manager took the mic from me and started talking."My friends,in all of these years nothing like that ever happened at Neon Arena,now we should not loose our heads and unite so we can recover what was lost,now don't worry,I'll make him talk,just give me a few minutes,it's my duty as a manager to keep my clients happy after all."

The manager dragged Elliot to a small room in the back and it didn't took long before we could hear the screams of pain.

About half an hour passed.

The manager brought Elliot back to the bar area,covered in blood and with a black eye.

"He...It seems our little thief here isn't a hardass at all,he complied to talk after I showed him a thing or two,he said the people who stole from us are hiding in the abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the town,if anyone here have pokemon deposited on a pc I'd ask you to retrieve them and join me in a seach party,I'm not doing this just for my business,without you people Neon Arena would have never existed,so lets organize ourselves and get our pokemon back!"

"Sir,shouldn't we call the police to help?"Someone asked from the crowd.

"No,they can't help us at all,as we all know our little out of the league tourmaments aren't exactly legal,it would hinder us more than help us."

In a corner Helena was trying to make my sister feel better,but Helena wasn't feeling good either since her pokemon were also taken.

"Sis...Helena...I think we should go home for now,we can join the search party after I do something,I took Elliot's pokeballs,it seems two of them were empty,meaning he only had his gengar when he battled,he was very confident then,it seems even if he lost he would carry on with his plans anyways.

I will call dad and send him this gengar so he can try to discover what those people are doing with all those pokemon.

"Bro..."My sister hugged me tight."We need to get our pokemon back!"

"Don't worry Midori,we're gonna get those guys."Helena said trying to be optimistic.

Neon Arena haven't opened for business for a week,during that time people who lost their pokemon went there to train they recently caught or retrieved from PC pokemon.

Everyone tried to come up with a plan for us to invade the werehouse.

Elliot was kept captive,being fed nothing but water and scraps,I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy in that state,even after all he done.

The manager planned keeping Elliot as a hostage in case we needed to exchange his life for the stolen pokemon,Helena doubted this would work though,as since from the very beggining she believed him to be nothing more than a pawn for the mysterious organization.

After five days since I sent Elliot's gengar to my dad he called me.

"Hello son,I never expected you to send me a pokemon to study,maybe your sis but not you."

"Dad,what you discovered?"

"This pokemon have some sort of anomaly,its way more agressive than normal,stronger too.

I feel what I'm doing is very unethical,but after everything you told me I believe we should delve deeper into this matter.

You see,its genes are messed up in a way I can't explain,it has traces of various different species in it,but what really shocked me is that this pokemon seem to have human genes in it."

"What the fuck?Are they mixing human and pokemon genes together?"

"It seems so,but as far as you told me it was done by using some sort of drug right?"

"And that's why I can't explain,genectic alterations takes time to happen,giving a pill or injection to a pokemon wouldn't change its genes in a blink of an eye."

"I see...Well dad,if you discover anything else please call back."

"I will,you and your sis be safe ok?"

"Thanks dad,we'll try."

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth in anger,Elliot was there,incapacitated,completly at my will,I could slit his throat with a piece of glass if I wanted,yet,what would that accomplish?

Helena was right all along,he was nothing but a pawn being used by some much higher power.

in the end it was like he won against us all...

A tought came to my mind though,Audie was safe,I was safe too,my store and old house were probably intact,I could go back to my old life with Audie if I wanted...

All those thoughts made me sick though.

My sister came to my aid when I needed her most,I couldn't just leave her after all she have done for me.

But what the fuck I was supposed to do?

Audie wasn't very good at battling and I am nothing but a pharmacist raised in a peaceful countryside town.

My legs trembled just thinking about what could happen to Audie and I if the search party failed in this crazy mission.

I was so scared.

But then I thought that all that people loved their pokemon too,maybe not in the same way I loved Audie but still they didn't deserved to be split apart.

I will go to the warehouse too,no matter how terrifying fate may be,my sister,Helena and all those people need all the help they can get.


	30. A descent into madness

**Chapter 30**

**A descent into madness**

* * *

Sis called dad and asked him to send back some pokemon she had him watch over for her.

She got Tindalos and Cleo,A houndoom and a misdreavus in this exact order.

Dad asked her why she didn't sent any pokemon back in return,sis didn't tell the truth,just said she left them on a daycare.

Helena got three pokemon with her,Houraijii,Jaya and Matadora,a rapidash,chandelure and magmortar in this exact order.

Helena took a bit of her time to teach Audie some fighting stuff and seeing he wasn't really good at being offensive she taught him thunder wave and protect,it may not be an offensive moveset but it could be used very well for tactical advantage.

Being all set we prepared to join the search party and go to the warehouse on the outskirts of the town.

There was way less people than we imagined on Neon Arena before we departed,from the more or less a hundred and thirthy people in the first reunion only about a third joined,my guess is that they panicked and decided to go to the authorities to try recovering their pokemon.

We split in two groups of people,one group went inside a big ass truck and the other in a bus.

After four kilometers on the road we arrived at our destination,things seemed way too quiet.

The manager from Neon Arena went ahead in the lead,his hitmonlee by his side,alert to every noise and movement.

The place was huge,metal scraps scattered around everywhere,sometimes a hole on the roof allowed a little bit more of sunlight to illuminate our way.

A loud crackling sound resonated in what seemed like an empty place and a bolt of lighting struck missing the manager by a few centimeters.

"The fuck?!"The manager shouted surprised."Where did that came from?"

A few seconds later and the loud noise was heard again,this time the bolt struck one of the search party members,the poor girl fell to the ground,her aromatise kept using heal pulse on her but it didn't quite helped as the bolt strike proved fatal.

"Noctowl use foresight!"One of the guys in the search party shouted.

As soon as the noctowl used foresight the source of the attacks were revealed,they must have been camouflaging to get us ambushed,three starmies spinned around the room,there was something different about them though,their color,they were not shiny colors though as it happen naturally with some pokemon,they were a very dark shade of red.

"What?Those starmies don't seem natural!Something's wrong!"The manager shouted.

This time the atmosphere got cold as many ice beams were shot towards us,we tried to cover ourselves the best we could.

Half of the party were hit,that's when sis ordered Tindalos to attack and hit one of the weird coloured starmies with a dark pulse right in the gem knocking it down.

Helena ordered Jaya to use shadow ball and knocked another one.

The last starmie seemed to possess no fear at all,even being at numeric disavantage it tried a series of moves against the search party.

Thunderbolt,ice beam,scald...

Luckilly Audie and some other pokemon that had protect used it to shield us from those attacks.

A thunderbolt was fired from a regular color starmie that belonged to someone in the group and that was the end of it.

Many pokemon who could heal stayed behind to help save whoever they could.

Me,sis,Helena,the manager and two other guys and one girl kept moving foward though.

This decision started to look like a bad idea since just three starmies got us in an ambush and wiped out so many team mates.

As we walked through the place no more hostile pokemon got in our way,but none of us could shrug off the paranoia of being attacked at any second.

My sis who was a heavy smoker couldn't help but to light up a cigarrette to get rid of the stress.

As soon as she pulled and released the smoke we got a big surprise as the smoke revealed a section of infrared sensors right in front of us.

Midori released Cleo and asked her one thing. "Little girl,can you pass through this and disarm the mechanism?"

Cleo nodded and inspected the area,her ghost type allowed her to not be affected by the infrared.

Cleo soon found a panel and managed to disarm the mechanism,since she dindn't knew what buttoms to press she just distroyed the pannel with an attack.

As Cleo disarmed the mechanism the ground started to shake,a steam jet came from four sides on the ground and a shutter was revealed leading to a staircase that went down into a spiral.

"Of course,they wouldn't just be hiding in this shitty warehouse,there had to be a reason they chose this place,come on people,lets go down."The manager leading our party said.

"Isn't it a bit too risky?I mean,boss,those starmies from ealier,not only they could turn completly invisible but also move in absolute silence..."I replied.

"Someone don't just come to my club and fucks up my business,rob my clients and get away with it,we're so close,I'll go in the front just in case."

The manager grabbed a flashlight and we followed him descending on the stairway leading down underground.

It was a long way down but we finally reached the bottom.

The faint light of some fluorescent lamps illuminated the place,it had a weird smell and filled with stains of what looked like blood.

A series of capsules containing some sort of light green liquid were displayed side by side,some containing what seemed like pokemon inside,I couldn't be too sure though,those are different,like the starmies we battled earlier those pokemon looked disfigured in horrible ways,grotesque would be a word to better explain what they looked like.

"Fucking hell...What is this place?It gives me the creeps."Helena whispered trying to make less noise as possible.

"I...I don't know...Could it be they're experimenting on those poor pokemon?I better take some pics to show dad..."Midori said picking up her phone and taking pics of the place.

The flash from my sisters camera must have caught the attention of the guards though as we soon saw ourselves surrounded by the same people who robbed the pokemon at Neon Arena few days ago.

"Halt!You're surrounded!"One of the mooks said holding us at gun point.

We had no choice but to raise our hands and surrender while they forced all pokemon to return to their pokeballs,with the exception of Audie,because as soon as Elliot gave it back to me I threw it into the river,Audie would never be owned by anybody ever again.

A guy came walking in our direction,he had a sort of elegant way of walking,a grey hair and used a lab coat.

"You can let them free...It's not like they can do anything at this rate..."The grey haired man said.

The mooks let us free but we couldn't try anything paralized by fear and apreheension.

"Guns are so unrefined don't you think?I would rather use this oportunity to test my magnum opus...Samsara!Come here!"

A pokemon came from the shadows,its eyes glowing from the dark corners of the lab,it walked and stood near the guy wearing a lab coat.

"SAMSARA!!!"Audie shouted,not worried anymore about hiding the fact he could speak the human language.

"Oh so this is the audino Elliot talked about...I guess we got lucky the thing came to us,we didn't even need to search for it."

Samsara looked completly different from the last time we saw her,her body was deformed in some weird way,I could still tell it was an espeon but if I didn't knew any better I could guess it as being a completly different species.

Her eyes were white,empty,devoid of any emotion,her tail had sharp extremities reminding me of some kind of pitchfork,the body elongated in a grotesque way,like her torso was stretch to an unnatural lenght.

"Is it really you Samsara?Why?Why it came to this?"Tears rushed down Audie's face while he glanced at his long time friend.

The man in lab coat laughed at Audie's desperation to somehow snap Samsara out of this.

"Now lets see...Which one of you I shall use as a test subject first...Humm...That guy over there!Samsara,use your psychic powers on him!"

One of the guys from the search party got lifted in the air by psy energy,his body contorted in horrible ways while the terrifying sounds of bones cracking could be heard in the room.

A scene so horrible even one of the mooks turned his face to not look.

The lifeless body of the poor guy rested now on the floor,dropped lifeless after Samsara crushed him whole.

"Oh wow!She really became efficient,I doubted she could kill either a human or pokemon in cold blood like this,she resisted so much to the drugs,now she's an obedient little girl."

"Why you...You deserve a fate worse than death!"My sister shouted at the man after spitting on his face.

The man walked towards Midori after cleaning the spit with his coat sleeve.

"Unlike Samsara you're a very bad girl,I like it!The harder to tame them the more fun it is."

"Fuck you!If you do anything to my sister I swear I'll kill you!"I shouted.

"You're not in condition to bargain though...You see,I'll tell you what I'm gonna do,I already mixed human DNA into pokemon but I never did the opposite,your sister will be the lucky one to be tested first hand by a genius like me,but I don't really like guys,they're not pretty to look at while I alter their DNA so I guess I should kill you too now,Samsara you may crush this one too,but make it slow so he suffers."

I screamed as the pain started,my left hand bones being crushed,going up to my arms,I was certain I was going to die at that moment.

"A...Ahhhhh!Au...Audie!I...I love you...No matter what happens...You...Ahhhhhhhhhhgh!"

The crushing continued going up to my shoulder now,my mind went blank,I was at the point of passing out.

"Samsara!!!I know you are there!Fight back Samsara!"Audie shouted,desperated to awaken any conscious left in his mind controlled friend.

"You're going too fast Samsara...Crush the other hand and arm now,we don't want him to die so fast."The man grinned.

"Samsara!!!!Samsara you promissed!You promissed you'd take care of me too!"

As Audie cried Samsara stoped,among my screams of pain Samsara also started to scream and growl,her eyes flashed alternating between the sinister white to the original color non stop.

"Impossible!Samsara should be completly devoid of emotion by now,obey me Samsara!I am your mas..."

The man in the lab coat couldn't finish his sentence as his head got crushed like an empty alluminiun can,two of four of the mooks shared the same fate as the scientist,the fourth though shot Samsara which collapsed falling on the bloodstained floor,Helena took out the opportunity created by the chaos and grabbed the man from behind,the manager took his gun and shot him with it.

"Quick!Lets find the stolen pokemon and get the fuck away!"The manager said."We don't know how many of those guys are here!"

"Come on Audie!Lets get away from this place,I don't know how much longer I can stand this pain!Ahhhrg!"

My sister and Helena took back their pokeballs,Helena released Matadora which had great strenght to carry me as I couldn't walk by myself.

Audie seemed paralized though,kneeling down near Samsara,blood coming out of the bullet wound.

"Why...Why...Whyyyyyyy?"Audie screamed,in that moment the entire place got filled by a blinding light.

After my eyes recovered from the sudden flash and I looked at Audie he was different.

His pink fur was now white,his ears different,the necklace shining.

Audie's sadness led him to ascend to a higher form.

"Everything...Everything will be fine...I'm done running...Hika...Samsara..."

Audie touched the almost lifeless body of Samsara,her bullet wound closed almost instantly,in adiction to that her grotesque form slowly started to change back to the form of a regular espeon,still she remained unconscious,maybe still tired from using her psychic powers.

Audie came to me and held my hands,I felt imense pain from being touched where my bones were crushed,but the pain only lasted a second as I felt a surge of vitality taking my whole body,I heard the crackling of bones getting rearranged and fixed back to health.

Matadora put me down to the ground realizing I was fully healed now.

I fell to my knees crying,not for the miracle that I just witnessed,but because Audie was safe,it was over,we defeated those people.

Audie caressed my face and kissed me in a way he never did before,like I was the most important thing for him at that moment.

"I'm so happy you're fine my love...You're the best thing that happened in my life Hika...I'll never leave you."

"Me neither...Me neither Audie...Ahhh...Ahhhhhh!"

I started to sob loud as Audie conforted me,his fingers running through my hair.

Midori came to us and hugged both in a tight embrace.

"Bro,Audie...I'm so thankful we made it,we need to find the other missing pokemon though,lets get moving,we don't know if its over yet."

I picked up Samsara,carrying her in my arms,we seached the lab and found the missing pokemon,fortunatly they were unharmed,if we were a little bit more late we could have their DNA messed up by the mad scientist,it was too late for those in the tubes though,we had no option but to leave them behind.

The search party returned to Neon Arena,we carried the ones who were hurt to the hospital and pokecenter.

We had some losses too.

After the incident in the warehouse was over Helena contacted the authorities and showed them the place.

An investigation was opened and some documents uncovered revealing the true nature of the mysterious organization,the people we faced were nothing but a small fraction of this power hungry crime syndicate.

Elliot was sent to the police by the manager of Neon.

We were all tired,we went home together,Helena,Midori,Audie and I,carrying a new member with us,Samsara.


	31. Stay

**Chapter 3**1

**Stay**

* * *

After we got home Samsara woke up,Audie talked to her,she seemed completly normal now,no abnormal features.

She sat on the carpet while our small group of people gathered in the living room of Helena's house.

"It seems Elliot was just a pawn in all this shit,just as I suspected,that fucking scientist though...How did he had courage to do what he did?"Said Helena.

"Yeah,that was so cruel,I wish I could unsee all of that,I'm glad we all made unharmed."Midori took a pull of her cigarrette after saying that.

"Except I got both of my arms and hands crushed..."

"Yeah bro,but you have the best boyfriend in the world don't you?Or should I say pokefriend?"Midori winked at Audie and me.

"Yeah,I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for my cute muffin!"

Audie grabbed and kissed me in front of everyone,at this rate we both realized sis and Helena didn't cared at all we did that,species doesn't matter when you have love for each other.

"Espee...Espeon!"Samsara mumbled.

"She said she's glad we managed to save her and want to helps when we need too."Audie translated.

As Samsara gave more details to what happened she revealed the other of Elliot's pokemon were still in the hands of the organization,she also told us that they had branches in all regions and were planning to use their genectic modifier drugs to get power and money.

She told about the mutations and how she was conscious the entire time but couldn't do anything as her body didn't responded very well.

"Gee...That's a lot to swallow...You guys can all go home now,Elliot is in jail,Audie is free,I'll call the league and ask for help,it was a pleasure knowing you guys..."Helena said with teary eyes.

"Ha!As if I'm leaving this all to you Helena,I'm staying to help,I can't ever get to sleep in peace knowing there's people around like those we met at the warehouse,besides,you're my fucking rival,I won't abuse your hospitality and stay here any longer,but I think the money I earned on Neon Arena is enough for me to buy a trailer,you won't get rid of me so easilly girl!"Midori winked at Helena.

"Well...That hotel might not be so bad if we make some adjustments to it,besides I don't want you two to get hurt and not being able to heal,I'm staying in this city you're in too right Hika?"Audie asked me.

"We're family aren't we?Of course I'm staying,I admit all this stuff is scary as fuck,but no matter how much fear we can feel,it's the right thing to do."

"Fuck yes!"Helena shouted."This call for a celebration!"Helena yawned after saying that."Not today though...I'm so tired after everything,lets get some rest people..."

After taking a good shower each one of us fell asleep,though that day was so crazy and painful that was the best day of my life,that day I realized how important they were,all of them were my family and I could never leave them behind.


	32. A special celebration

**Chapter 3****2**

**A special celebration**

* * *

After moving back to the hotel and cleaning,decorating and fixing some broken things in the room it started to look cozy and half decent.

"Well,it's not much but it's our home now Audie."

"It was best to stay here since we can be around your sister and Helena,good thing Samsara is with them too now."

"Yeah,after being together for such a long time it wouldn't be good if we just split,I miss my store though."

"You could try open a store here in this town,Helena could help you with the money,or your sister."

"Nah,I don't like to rely on other's money,I will try saving though,for now I have the most important thing in this world anyways."

"Mmm,and what would that be?"Audie smiled and pushed me on the bed,crawling to me on his fours.

"You know what it is silly."

Audie unzipped my pants,sliding his small,soft hands before grabbing my cock and jerking it while he stared at me.

"I missed your cock,I wonder how mine looks now that my form changed,guess I'll know very soon,sucking on you makes me so aroused."

Audie pulled back my foreskin exposing my tip,wraped his soft lips around it while playing with the shaft.

I started caressing his head,feeling those cute ears,getting crazy everytime he looked straight into my eyes.

Though his eyes changed color they were still so beautiful,a shade of pink like a rubelite,deep as my love for him.

Audie sucked more,going deep,I could feel him swallowing me whole,my tip touching his throat,my little muffin has never been so daring and hungry like now.

"Ahhh,ahhh Audie...Slow down or I'll cum...Damn you never did it like that,so deep,so good ahhh..."

Audie stoped sucking me for a moment,a thick stream of saliva dripping from his mouth,landing on the fluffy pompom on his chest.

"I don't mind,I wanna taste your cum,I want to please and enjoy you like is my last day alive,aways.

After everything we went through,I decided no matter what I do I will do my best."

"Oh my god Audie...Ahhh!I'm...I..."

I couldn't help but cum inside Audie's mouth,I squirmed as he kept sucking me.

I felt his hands as he crawled over me,landing a kiss on me,his mouth still full of cum,our tongues playfully touching,slowly feeling each other and when we stoped kissing we ended up swallowing it all.

"Hehe...That was so fun...I wanted to do this with you,I remember seeing long ago in those movies,I never could remember it untill now..."

"I loved it muffin,I think your cum is tastier though."

"Yeah?Why don't you make me cum then?"

Audie put his cock right in front of me,I couldn't help but drool just looking at it.

"Audie...This...This is too big!When you changed forms your cock changed too,it's almost twice the size it used to be..."

"Are you afraid it won't fit?Come on!I know you're hungry for it,can't know untill you try."

I wrapped my lips around Audie's tip,sucking it gently while stroking his shaft,I tried to please him as he did to me but I couldn't fit it all inside my mouth because of the sheer girth of his cock.

"Aww...You're right,it doesn't fit whole in your mouth,I am happy you can still suck half of it,how do you like my taste?"

"It taste heavenly my cute muffin."I said before going down on his cock one more time.

Audie caressed my head while I pleased him,being pleased in return by feeling all his love for me.

"Hummm so good,I think it's time I go inside you..."

"Oh...Ohh no Audie,it won't fit,you will ruin me with something so big!"

"Awww,pretty please?Ain't I your cute muffin?Humm I will be gentle I promisse."

Damn those eyes...I could never be able to resist,maybe if I relax and breath I can take him inside me.

I love Audie so much,he said he will do his best for me so I should do my best too.

"Ok,but be gentle,it's so big..."

"I'll lube you up good,it will fit,you'll see!"

Audie let his saliva drip all over his cock and spit on my hole too,gently stimulating it with a finger.

"Ready?"

"I can't really say I am ready for something this big...I guess I am..."

Audie pushed just the tip inside.

"Are you ok Hika?Tell me if it hurts."

"Hmmm...So good,keep going."

Audie slowly kept pushing in.

"Ahhhhhh!Ohhh fuck!"

"Does it hurt?I can put only half if you want."

"No Audie,it may be pushing my limits a bit but I don't care,you said you would do your best,so do I,go on muffin,ruin my ass with your big cock!"

Audie pushed further as I felt my sphincter stretching,I felt a bit of pain but I wouldn't admit,I wanted Audie happy above anything,I wouldn't give a fuck if he ruined me just to see his smile.

He must have touched my weak spot,as I felt a huge surge of pleasure,like electricity running through an uninsullated wire I was taken by the sensation like a strong shock.

My cock started throbbing as I felt my anus being stretched more and more,Audie's speed kept rising,his piston-like movements making me gush cum just from anal stimulus as I moaned loud,not even caring for my room neighbours.

"Ahhhhh,ahhh,yes Audie...So good!It stung at the beggining but it is feeling amazing now!"

"I knew it would fit,you were aways so greedy for my cock..."

"Yes I am my love,fill me up with it,I'm your human just for you to use."

Audie took me to heaven and back at each stocking,pumping me strong and fast.

"Ahhhh I'm gonna cum Hiiiika!!!Au...Audddiii ahhhhhh!"

I felt Audie's thick semen invade me,filling me up,just feeling that made me cum even more too.

It was just a split second when all the room was filled by a bright light before I collapsed in ecstasy.

Audie took his cock off my now sore hole and layed down by my side,he didn't had the white coating anymore,he was pink as he used to be before changing,his ears changed back too,and though his cock was already limp I could tell it was much smaller.

He didn't said anything,just grabed me and kissed me for a long time.

"I love you Hika,I wanna be together forever."

"Me too,I love you my little pink muffin!"

"Pink?I thought I had turned white."

"It must be the exhaustion,you turned back to your original form,I thought you had noticed."

"Oh,I was liking being that big inside you..."

"I loved that too,but you better not aways turn mega when you fuck me,I wouldn't be able to sit anymore hahahaha!"

"Don't worry,next time I transform it will be you inside me."

"Deal!"

"Yawnnnn,I feel so sleep though."

"Lets rest then,we can go visit Helena later and check how Samsaras doing."

"Hika...Can I spoon you to sleep?"

"You can do anything you want to me my cute muffin..."

I fell asleep as Audie's arms wrapped around my waist,I thought I was already past the phase of shedding tears,but I couldn't help but to let one out,not from fear anymore,but a tear shed from true happiness of being with the love of my life.


	33. Our family,our destiny

**Chapter 3****3**

**Our family,our destiny**

* * *

After waking up and taking a nice shower we walked to Helena's place,the breeze was fresh even though the sun was quite warm that afternoon.

We didn't really thought about this,but as we walked among the people holding hands and sharing smiles sometimes a person or two would glance at us and think we were too intimate for human and pokemon,well...They were absolutelly right.

We bought an ice cream cone each,I couldn't help but to admire that moment,Audie being so pure,enjoying his sweet treat.

We arrived at Helena's house after a couple minutes,the door was opened and I could see my sister's car parked outside,I wondered what happened to the trailer.

Also there was a sign outside the house,a for sale sign with big red letters.

"Helena,may I come in?"I shouted through the open door.

"Of course,we were expecting you two actually."

Audie and I went in,my sis sat at the one of the confortable couches on the living room taking a pull from her cigarrette.

"Well,have a seat you two."Helena said taking a sip from her scotch glass.

"What's that for sale sign outside Helena?"I asked.

"Oh,that's one of the reasons I was about to phone you two to come here,I'm gonna hit the road and Midori's coming with me."

"What?Why?"

"Yes,why Helena?Your house is so beautiful."Said Audie.

"It's not about the house Audie."Helena replied."It's because me and Midori want to do what is right,you two were on the warehouse too when all that shit happened,this organization is much larger than just the people we battled,someone have to do something."

"So you two plan to take them down on your own?Are you two crazy?We better have the help from the police."

"The police won't help much."Midori said after releasing the smoke of her cigarrette."Do you know how much jail time Elliot got?Just two years!There wasn't enough proof to give him a longer sentence,he was deemed guilty for pokemon abuse and theft,he is prohibited to have pokemon too,but in two years he's gonna hit the streets and do everything again,we must not let this organization continue existing."

"Sis...I don't think we can take them all alone..."

"We ain't alone Hika."Helena said showing me a big wall of text on her phone."Those are all names,names of people who want to join us in our battle against those mad men,me and my league friends gathered all them,we're not gonna rest untill the organization is dismantled."

Midori held my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Brother...I've fled from my destiny my whole life...I won't turn my back on all innocents who need our help,can I count you and Audie in?"

I stared at Audie,he noded,I stared back at my sister and Helena.

"Well...You two need healers don't you?I wouldn't let my family get hurt!"

"Yeah,me neither!"Audie said with enthusiasm.

"Awww,so protective of your sister,how cute!"Helena giggled.

"I didn't meant just Midori,you're my sister now too Helena,we're all family!"

A tear rolled down Helena's face.

"Motherfuckers making me cry hahahaha!Damn!Lets hit the road then peeps!"

Samsara came into the room,Helena peted her head and smiled,Samsara seemed very happy and healthy,very different from how she used to look like.

That day we all packed our stuff,I cancelled my hotel stay and my sis sold the trailer.

By more or less 6pm we were all inside my sister's car.

"So,where we're going sis?Kanto,Sinnoh,Unova?"

"It doesn't matter where as long we are together and where people needs us."

"Fucking roadtrip!!!"Helena shouted a bit drunk,we all laughed at how silly she could be after a few drinks.

As my sister drove the car through the night and the city lights became distant I felt like this was aways meant to be,our little weird family together,a pokemon released from an evil organization,my two sisters and the love of my life,a cute little audino that changed the lives of so many people without even realizing it.

Our little weird family,together,no matter what,till the end of time.

Fin

**Author's notes:I hope you all like the reading,if you want me to write about any specific pairing just pm and I will answer,I don't do straight pairings or lesbians though,I can't write about something I don't understand.**

**I have plans for future fanfics but I like to upload them when they are complete,so it should take a while.**


End file.
